Heal Me
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Luhan menggilai dokter muda bernama Oh Sehun yang telah mengobati lukanya. Luhan tau, mereka tidak akan bisa bersama, jadi Luhan berusaha melupakan Sehun. Saat ia sudah siap melupakan Sehun, mendadak saja, pria itu datang kembali dihidupnya, entah untuk mengobatinya atau melukainya. EXO. GS. M. Mature. Hunhan. Sehun. Luhan. Kaisoo. Chanbaek. Genderswitch. NC.
1. Chapter 1

**HEAL ME**

Author : lolipopsehun

Ide Cerita : Elsita Fitryanda

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol. EXO 12!

Rate : M

Summary : Seorang gadis biasa –Luhan- yang menggilai sosok dokter misterius yang menolongnya lalu menghilang begitu saja –Sehun. Lalu sebuah pertemuan tak terduga yang terjadi karena kecelakaan kecil. EXO. GS. M. Mature. Hunhan. Sehun. Luhan. Kaisoo. Chanbaek. Kyungsoo. Baekhyun. Genderswitch.

.

.

DON'T COPY

PLEASE REVIEW

HAPPY READING

.

.

LUHAN POV

Hari ini cuacanya terlalu cerah untuk suasana hatiku yang tak begitu bagus. Ini hari yang panjang dan aku juga tak yakin akan berjalan dengan baik. Aku masih saja mengutuki kebodohanku yang meninggalkan kota kelahiranku dan memilih tinggal di ibukota super padat yang nyaris penuh seperti ini. Bergelut dengan polusi yang semakin kukenal dengan baik sekarang.

Sementara aku masih merutuki nasibku, Baekhyun –teman sekamarku- tampak terlalu bahagia pagi ini. Baekhyun berjalan, nyaris melompat-lompat dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya dan gumaman lagu kesukaannya tidak putus-putus dari mulut mungilnya.

Ya Tuhan gadis ini terlalu kekanakan.

"Kau sesemangat itu ya?" gerutuku, memandangi tingkahnya dengan heran dan juga sedikit jijik. Dia punya banyak sekali energi untuk dihabiskan sia-sia.

Baekhyun menoleh kearahku yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan malas. "Tentu saja, ini hari pertama kita masuk kuliah kan?"

Aku mendengus kearahnya. "Kau pikir aku melupakan hal itu?"

Baekhyun memperlambat langkahnya untuk menungguku dan menggandeng tanganku seperti seorang anak kecil, menelusuri trotoar jalan yang mulai padat dipagi hari. "Ayolah, Luhan. Hari ini kita akan ada pengenalan kampus kan. Mana semangatmu," rengek Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan genggaman tangannya.

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan sebelah tangan, merasa malu karena banyak orang yang memperhatikan tingkah konyolnya. "Kau menarik banyak perhatian untuk seorang mahasiswa baru," erangku, berusaha untuk tidak menendang bokongnya.

Baekhyun merengut kemudian melepaskan tanganku dengan kasar dan kembali berjalan mendahuluiku. "Terserahlah, aku memang menantikan hari ini," ucapnya riang.

"Oh sial. Aku benci hari ini,"

.

Penyambutan mahasiswa baru yang kuduga sebelumnya akan berjalan membosankan, memang berjalan membosankan. Bahkan Baekhyun yang tadinya memiliki semangat menggebu-gebu, nyaris tertidur di sebelahku.

Kami sedang diberi ceramah yang menurutku tidak penting oleh orang yang tak kuketahui. Ini sudah berjalan nyaris lima jam tapi belum ada tanda-tanda akan selesai.

Ya Tuhan, aku butuh istirahat.

"Luhan," Baekhyun kembali merengek dengan mata terpejam, entah dia mengigau atau bagaimana sekarang. "Aku pusing," bisiknya lagi.

"Aku juga," balasku acuh. "Kemana semangatmu tadi pagi?" sindirku.

"Lu–," perkataan Baekhyun terhenti karena kepalanya jatuh dipangkuanku. Aku menggoyangkan lututku untuk membangunkannya tapi Baekhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" bisikku, masih menggoyangkan lututku tapi dia tidak merespon. Apa yang salah dengan gadis ini sekarang.

Aku memutar tubuh, mencari bantuan karena aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. "Hey bisa kau tolong aku?" aku memanggil seorang pria yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Pria itu menoleh kearahku. "Sepertinya dia pingsan," tambahku sambil nyengir.

Pria itu sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dariku. "Bantuu aku membawa dia ke atas,"

Aku mengangguk, membantu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keatas punggung pria itu, beberapa orang disekitar kami, memandangi dengan heran sedangkan aku hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan senyuman.

Seperti orang bodoh.

Pria tadi menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan di atas, beberapa orang disana terburu-buru membantu Baekhyun untuk menidurkannya di atas matras. Sedangkan aku berusaha mengikuti orang-orang yang membawa Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tas ranselnya.

Lagi-lagi aku seperti orang bodoh.

Ruangan ini berubah menjadi riuh sejak kedatangan Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ada beberapa orang dengan jas dokter berlarian sambil membawa beberapa alat-alat yang sama sekali tak kumengerti kegunaannya. Aku harus menyingkir sedikit karena mereka nyaris menabrakku, tubuhku terhuyung-huyung karena dorongan-dorongan orang-orang itu.

Seseorang menarik tanganku, menyeretku untuk menjauhi jalur yang ramai. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang menarikku dengan kurang ajar dan kasar, bibirku sudah siap memberinya sumpah serapah.

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan satu kata pun.

Aku membeku. Seluruh tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan.

Demi Tuhan, aku sedang melihat Dewa Yunani.

Secara nyata.

Dihadapanku.

Pria dengan kulit pucat dan wajah yang terpahat sempurna berdiri dihadapanku. Keningnya sedikit berkerut tapi tidak mengurangi kesempurnaan wajahnya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dibalut dengan kemeja hitam yang menempel rapat ditubuhnya yang berlekuk indah. Rambut hitam pekatnya menutupi dahinya, sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna. Bibir tipis mungilnya berwarna merah muda. Aku sempat penasaran bagaimana rasa bibir itu.

Ya Tuhan, siapa malaikat ini.

Dia pasti bukan manusia. Tidak ada manusia yang sesempurna dia.

Oke, berhenti berpikir tidak rasional, Luhan.

Pria itu menyentuh dahiku dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan satunya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku erat-erat. Ini nyata. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Apa dia bilang?

Aku mengangguk, kaku. Aku pasti tampak seperti orang bodoh sekarang ini. Oh tidak. Aku tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang dia bicarakan.

Pria itu tersenyum sedikit, membuat jantungku berpacu dengan cepat dan semakin cepat. Wajahku memanas dan aku berani bertaruh wajahku pasti semerah tomat busuk. Apa yang terjadi padaku.

Pria itu menarikku perlahan untuk mendudukkanku disofa sudut ruangan. Apa aku mulai berhalusinasi sekarang. Aku tidak yakin pria ini nyata.

Tapi sentuhannya bisa kurasakan. Dia nyata.

Tapi bagaimana bisa ada manusia sesempurna dia?

"Kau merasakan sakit?" suaranya terdengar halus ditelingaku. Aku bahkan memejamkan mata saat mendengar suaranya, menikmati suara indahnya yang sehalus beledu. Sesaat aku kembali menarik diriku ke alam sadar dan aku harus mati-matian mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ini benar-benar nyata. "Kau pucat sekali," tambahnya.

Aku menatapnya takjub, masih tidak bisa mempercayai ini seratus persen. "Ak–," sial, kemana suaraku pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkanmu vitamin," dia berlari menjauhiku begitu saja.

Aku baik-baik saja. Sangat baik-baik saja.

Kenapa aku tak bisa bicara.

Siapa pria sempurna itu.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang.

Aku memegangi kedua pipiku yang memanas, kemudian memeriksa detak jantungku sendiri. Ya Tuhan, ini berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang. Jika seperti ini, apa aku tidak akan terkena serangan jantung.

Oh tidak. Jangan bodoh, Luhan.

Pria tadi berlari kembali dengan air putih ditangannya. "Minum ini," aku meraih gelasnya ragu-ragu. "Aku sudah melarutkan vitamin di dalamnya," aku mengangguk ringan, mengangkat gelas itu ke bibir.

Pria itu tersenyum, sial.

Sementara aku minum dengan hati-hati, pria itu menarik tangan kananku untuk memeriksa denyut nadi dipergelangan tanganku. Dia lagi-lagi mengerutkan kening sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

Kumohon jangan tersenyum lagi padaku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri.

"Kau lebih baik?" tanyanya, dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

Aku pasti tampak sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Oh Sehun, bantu aku," teriak seorang pria dari balik ruangan yang tertutup kain berwarna putih.

"Sebentar," Dewa Yunani di depanku ini balas berteriak. "Duduklah dulu disini, kau bisa kembali jika sudah merasa lebih baik," senyumnya mengembang lagi, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Aku mendapati diriku sendiri tersenyum dengan gelas kosong ditangan. Pria tadi, aku menyukainya.

Oh Sehun.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Sore ini Luhan menumpang mobil Chanyeol, pria yang tadi membantu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidur di bangku belakang, gadis itu masih sakit sejak kejadian pingsannya yang mendadak tadi. Chanyeol memaksa mengantar mereka berdua karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin pulang dengan naik bus.

Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa memfokuskan dirinya, dia hanya memandang keluar jendela, melamun. Gadis itu masih saja memikirkan sosok pria misterius yang tadi mengira dirinya sakit dan memberinya obat. Entah mengapa untuk pertama kalinya, gambaran wajah pria itu tidak mau hilang dari ingatannya.

Sebenarnya ini tidak masuk akal. Luhan yang sama sekali tidak mengenal pria itu, baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya tapi hatinya sudah bergedub sangat kencang. Bahkan sekarang saat Luhan kembali memikirkannya, detak jantung gadis itu nyaris melebihi garis normal.

Luhan sadar, ada yang tidak benar dengan dirinya.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit?" suara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan tertarik masuk ke alam sadar sepenuhnya.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng, memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan iba. Baekhyun benci rumah sakit, begitu pula dengan dirinya. "Kurasa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah mendapatkan cukup obat untuk hari ini,"

Chanyeol membuang napas beratnya, kentara sekali pria itu khawatir. "Memangnya bagaimana bisa dia sampai kekurangan darah seperti itu?" lanjutnya lagi, seolah-olah tidak membiarkan Luhan kembali masuk ke bawah alam sadarnya.

"Baekhyun mengalami insomnia parah semalam, aku tidak tau kalau akan seburuk ini," desah Luhan, gadis itu masih sulit fokus pada hal lain selain Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Pria sempurna yang tadi Luhan temui di ruang kesehatan kampus. Pikiran Luhan masih terpusat pada pesona mematikan pria itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang tidak peduli dengan orang lain seperti Luhan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria asing.

Yang tampan.

Dan sempurna.

Mirip Dewa Yunani.

Iblis macam apa dia.

Luhan menghela napas beberapa kali, menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. "Chanyeol," suara Luhan nyaris terdengar seperti gumaman. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya sekilas, menjawab Luhan dengan gumaman ringan. "Apa tadi kau menemani Baekhyun sampai dia sadar?"

"Tentu saja,"

Luhan masih menimang-nimang, ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan bodohnya atau tidak. "Apa kau tau pria memakai kemeja hitam yang tadi menolong Baekhyun?" akhirnya Luhan memutuskan mencoba.

Luhan memandangi Chanyeol yang mengerutkan kening dengan bingung, dia seperti sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Chanyeol akhirnya menggeleng. "Hanya beberapa dokter yang menolongnya,"

"Begitukah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Luhan nyengir kearahnya, berusaha menutupi kebodohannya. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, mulai berpikir bahwa Sehun hanya imajinasinya saja. Sepertinya Luhan harus menemui dokter karena dia mulai berhalusinasi tentang sosok pria tampan itu. Atau mungkin sekarang dia benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Luhan harus berangkat menuju kampus untuk menyelesaikan sesi pengenalan kampus yang panjang. Berbeda dengan kemarin, hari ini dia harus berangkat sendiri karena Baekhyun masih sakit. Bedanya lagi, hari ini Luhan sedikit bersemangat dibanding dengan kemarin. Apalagi yang gadis itu harapkan selain bertemu dengan sosok pria misterius yang kemarin ditemuinya.

Oh Sehun.

Pria asing yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam.

Oh Sehun.

Pria asing yang membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa dia sudah benar-benar tidak waras.

Oh Sehun.

Pria asing yang memenuhi pikirannya sampai saat ini.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung kampusnya yang menjulang tinggi. Hari ini jadwalnya sudah mulai masuk kelas meskipun masih dengan acara perkenalan yang hampir sama. Gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri gedung kampus, mencari sosok Oh Sehun.

Tapi hingga dia berada di depan kelasnya, pria itu tidak menampakkan dirinya sama sekali.

Luhan tercengang melihat kelasnya yang sangat besar dan luas. Dia pernah melihat ini di film sebelumnya, tapi Luhan tidak tau kalau kelasnya akan semenakjubkan ini. Luhan pikir, kelasnya bisa menampung lebih dari seratus orang, ini mengingatkannya pada sebuah gedung pertunjukan opera di kotanya.

Kelas hampir penuh sementara Luhan masih berdiam diri, gadis itu menduduki kursi paling atas dibelakang. Setelah melempar ranselnya ke lantai yang berlapiskan karpet merah, Luhan memasang earphone-nya, menyalakan musik kesukaannya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Lalu sayup-sayup suara penyanyi balada favoritnya terdengar mengiringi pikirannya yang kembali melayang-layang menemui sosok pria misteriusnya.

Seseorang mengguncang bahunya pelan, membuatnya dengan malas membuka mata dan menghilangkan sosok pria misterius dalam pikirannya. Luhan mendongak dengan malas, siap melontarkan kata-kata pedasnya pada siapa saja yang menganggu kegiatannya.

Tapi Luhan mengurungkan niatnya karena seorang gadis lucu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya gadis itu.

Gadis itu lucu, dengan mata bulat dan pipinya yang gembul. Rambutnya yang sebahu dibiarkan terurai rapi begitu saja. Luhan balas tersenyum. "Tentu," ucapnya mempersilahkan.

"Aku Kyungsoo," gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Luhan," Luhan menyalami dan membalas senyumnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Selanjutnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah sibuk dengan perbincangan hangat mereka yang tidak berujung. Mereka membicarakan apa saja yang mereka lihat sepanjang acara. Kedua gadis itu masih sangat normal karena bergosip tanpa henti.

Luhan sendiri harus berterima kasih kepada Kyungsoo karena sudah menghalanginya dari fantasi-fantasi liarnya sendiri tentang Sehun. Luhan takut kegiatan baru melamunnya itu akan jadi kebiasaan buruk dimasa depan.

Saat jam makan siang, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memilih menghabiskan _lunch box_ mereka di dalam kelas yang mulai kosong. Mereka masih mengobrol dengan suara rendah dan cekikan seperti dua gadis yang sudah berteman lama, padahal mereka sama-sama baru saling kenal.

"Kau harus janji mengenalkanku pada Baekhyun," rengek Kyungsoo saat Luhan menceritakan _roommate_ -nya yang sangat hiperaktif.

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau pasti akan–," Luhan berhenti bicara saat pandangannya menangkap bayangan pria misteriusnya memasuki pintu kelasnya dengan _lunch box_ ditangannya.

Luhan menggosok matanya beberapa kali, takut jika sosok Sehun hilang setelah dia menggosok matanya, takut jika itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Tapi ternyata Sehun masih berdiri disana, dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya.

Luhan tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Jantungnya mulai bereaksi lagi.

Dewa Yunani-nya sedang berdiri disana.

Masih tampan dan sempurna seperti kemarin.

Sementara Luhan membeku, Kyungsoo menatapnya heran dengan mulut penuh, matanya mengikuti pandangan beku Luhan dan mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna karena mendapati dua orang pria disana sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kim Jongin," teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya.

 _Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan_ , batin Luhan.

Luhan memandangi Sehun lagi, dan pria yang berada disebelah Sehun membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo. Dia pasti pria yang baru saja Kyungsoo panggil dengan nama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin, sedangkan Luhan dengan bodohnya –masih- memandangi Sehun.

Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan disana.

Luhan tidak berhalusinasi, dia tidak gila. Oh Sehun itu nyata.

Kyungsoo melambai beberapa kali setelah selesai berbicara dengan Jongin. Kemudian Jongin dan Sehun keluar begitu saja. Luhan sama sekali tidak memutuskan pandangannya dari Sehun karena gadis itu benar-benar menikmati pemandangan wajah Sehun dengan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan, sampai punggung Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala ringan.

Kyungsoo memberikan bungkusan dalam plastik pada Luhan yang Jongin bawakan untuknya, kemudian menghembuskan napas kesal. "Kau bisa memakannya,"

Luhan menatapnya bungkusan didepannya dengan bingung. "Bukannya pria tadi memberikan ini padamu?"

"Aku tidak makan _junk food_ ," dengusnya kesal. "Aku sedang diet, asal kau tau saja,"

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian membuka bungkusan itu dan mulai menjejalkan _french fries_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Siapa mereka Kyung?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya, membuat suaranya terdengar acuh padahal Luhan benar-benar penasaran dengan latar belakang Dewa Yunani-nya.

"Itu Kim Jongin. Dia kakak tingkatku saat masih sekolah, sekarang dia mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir," Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tapi bukan Jongin yang ingin Luhan ketahui.

"Lalu pria yang bersamanya?" Luhan masih bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku juga tidak tau namanya. Setauku dia itu dokter, teman Jongin saat masih kecil tapi dia sudah lulus. Sepertinya sih seperti itu,"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. "Lalu kenapa dia masih berada disini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu acuh. "Entahlah. Apa kau mau aku menanyakannya pada Jongin? Sepertinya kau tertarik pada dokter muda itu,"

Luhan tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Kyungsoo hanya meringis sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannnya pada punggung Luhan. "Tidak perlu," ucap Luhan susah payah.

Oh Sehun, seorang dokter.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu lamanya, Luhan menjalani masa kuliahnya bersama dua sahabatnya yang berisik, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Selama dua minggu ini pun Luhan hidup seperti orang gila yang kehilangan arah. Luhan sering melamunkan sosok pria misteriusnya yang sudah dua minggu pula tidak ditemuinya. Karena kebodohannya, Luhan masih mencari-cari sosok Sehun di gedung kampusnya.

Sehun benar-benar menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

Luhan bahkan rela mengantarkan Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin dengan harapan Jongin sedang bersama Sehun, tapi berkali-kali juga Luhan harus pulang dengan rasa kecewa. Sehun sama sekali tak ada dimana pun.

Kenyataan menghilangnya Sehun –pria asing yang hanya dua kali bertemu dengannya- mampu membuat Luhan kebingungan. Keadaan Luhan hampir tak ada bedanya dengan orang yang sedang mengalami patah hati. Meskipun Luhan sadar dia hanya terobsesi pada pria itu, tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain selain menikmati itu.

Sore ini lagi-lagi seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan arah, Luhan melamun sendiri di sebuah kedai kopi didekat kampusnya. Gadis itu merasakan pasokan kafein ditubuhnya menurun drastis, sehingga dia harus rela menghabiskan secangkir Americano hangat seorang diri.

Sungguh miris.

Saat Luhan sendiri, gadis itu akan benar-benar memikirkan sosok pria misteriusnya. Luhan akan benar-benar tersedot masuk kedalam lamunan panjangnya. Bahkan Luhan sendiri kesulitan mencari jalan keluar dari lamunannya. Oh Sehun terlalu banyak mengguasai pikirannya.

Getaran riuh ponsel disaku jeans-nya membuat Luhan nyaris terlonjak kaget. Baekhyun meneleponnya. Luhan mengangkatnya dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Kau dimana?" suara Baekhyun nyaris terdengar seperti teriakan, membuat Luhan harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

" _Tea time_ ," ucap Luhan singkat sambil kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Sudah kau belikan pesananku?"

Luhan menepuk dahinya pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengingat perintah Baekhyun untuk membeli daging asap. "Nanti aku belikan," Luhan meringis, siap menerima umpatan.

"LUHAAAAN," teriakan Baekhyun membuat Luhan hampir melemparkan ponselnya.

Luhan mematikan sambungan ponselnya sepihak kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya dengan kasar dan mengemudi menuju supermarket dengan kecepatan tinggi. Luhan tidak mau telinganya panas karena harus mendengar omelan Baekhyun yang melebihi omelan neneknya selama semalam penuh.

.

.

19.00 KST

Luhan memasuki apartemennya dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan besar di kedua tangannya. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya menyuruhnya membeli daging asap, tapi ditengah perjalanan, Baekhyun memberikan daftar belanjaan untuk sebulan yang harus dibelinya.

Dan Luhan tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan gadis itu.

Luhan melemparkan belanjaannya ke konter dapur dan langsung dihadiahi cubitan ringan di lengannya oleh Kyungsoo. "Mana nenek sihir itu?" tanyanya acuh sambil meneguk kasar satu gelas penuh air putih di meja.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menerima tawaran Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk tinggal bersama setelah proses pembujukan yang panjang karena Kyungsoo tadinya tinggal sendiri.

Kyungsoo tertawa, kemudian mengaduk-aduk kantung belanjaan. "Berhentilah memanggilnya seperti itu, Luhan. Baekhyun masih mandi,"

"Sepertinya aku juga harus mandi sebelum Baekhyun mengomeliku lagi," Luhan berdiri dan pergi meninggalkann Kyungsoo yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran.

.

.

"Kalian sedang ingin makan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, membuat Luhan yang sedang membersihkan sofa dengan _vacuum cleaner_ menghentikan kegiatannya, begitu pula Baekhyun yang sedang menata gelas di konter dapur.

Luhan memandang Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo menawarinya, biasanya Luhan dan Baekhyun akan makan makanan apa saja yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan program dietmu?" tanya Luhan curiga.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan pengambilan gambarku hari ini,"

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan riuh. "Wah selamat. Sepertinya kita harus merayakan ini. Baiklah kalau begitu aku mau ayam goreng,"

"Setuju," balas Luhan cepat.

Selanjutnya ketiga _roommate_ itu sudah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya membantu pekerjaan Kyungsoo karena mereka sama sekali tidak tau dengan masalah dapur.

"Jujur saja padaku," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ditengah kegiatannya membuat adonan tepung. "Kalian membujukku pindah kesini agar bisa makan dengan baik kan?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling pandang sambil menahan tawa, Kyungsoo benar. "Tidak, aku kasihan kau harus tinggal sendiri," ucap Baekhyun.

"Benar," sahut Luhan setuju, keduanya sama-sama terkikik geli. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memutar bola mata sebal menanggapi kedua _roommate_ -nya yang menyebalkan.

Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk memanaskan minyak, Luhan dan Baekhyun melumuri ayam dengan tepung yang sudah Kyungsoo buatkan sebelumnya.

"Oh Ya Tuhan," pekik Kyungsoo saat sebuah lap kering tersulut kobaran api yang berasal dari kompor. "Lap-nya," serunya lagi.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengangkat penggorengan panas agar bisa mengambil lap yang terbakar, sedangkan Baekhyun bergegas mengambil pemadam api sederhana di ruang tamu. Api yang membakar lap itu semakin menyala-nyala, membuat Luhan berusaha mematikan api dengan menyiramnya dengan air.

Api yang berkobar semakin kuat mengenai ujung kaus Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu memekik memegangi kausnya yang terbakar, mengibas-ibaskan kausnya dengan panik dengan tangannya.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH," teriakan Luhan yang memekakkan telinga membuat Kyungsoo yang sudah berhasil mematikan api dari kausnya memandang Luhan dengan bingung.

Kyungsoo menumpahkan separuh minyak panas ke tubuh depan Luhan tanpa sengaja saat dia mematikan api, membuat Luhan menjerit menahan panas yang perlahan berubah menjadi perih dikulitnya. Kyungsoo mengabaikan api yang masih menyala di atas kompor dan dengan takut-takut mendekati Luhan yang mulai mengerang kesakitan.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan?" teriak Kyungsoo histeris.

Luhan meringis menahan sakit, Kyungsoo akan tak terkendali jika sedang panik jadi dia harus tenang. "Aku baik-baik saja," oh tidak, Luhan tidak baik. "Sekarang panggil ambulans," bisik Luhan menahan perih diperutnya.

.

.

Luhan sedang terbaring di dalam ambulans yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Baekhyun sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di sebelah Luhan.

"Berhentilah menangis, Kyung," bisik Luhan lemah, merasakan rasa perih diperutnya.

Kyungsoo masih saja terisak. "Maaf Luhan, aku tidak sengaja,"

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, kau tau. Ini kecelakaan," Baekhyun menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dipunggung Kyungsoo, menenangkan gadis itu.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, menahan sakit untuk membuat Kyungsoo tenang. "Aku tidak akan mati karena ini,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum meskipun air matanya masih mengalir deras.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Luhan segera dibawa menuju ruang UGD. Luhan menahan napas saat aroma rumah sakit yang sangat Luhan benci memenuhi indra penciumannya. Demi apapun, Luhan tidak ingin berurusan dengan rumah sakit, kalau dia bisa.

"Dokter kepala ada?" tanya seorang perawat, membuat Luhan membuka mata.

"Hanya ada dokter magang. Akan kupanggilkan, seperti luka bakarnya tidak parah," ucap satunya lagi. Percakapan kedua orang itu membuat Luhan sedikit khawatir. Dia takut rumah sakit, apalagi yang akan menangani lukannya adalah dokter magang.

Oh tidak.

Beberapa orang berbaju putih memasuki ruangan tempat Luhan terbaring, membuat gadis itu memejamkan mata erat-erat menahan sakit.

"Seberapa parah?" suara seorang pria.

Luhan sepertinya mengenal suara ini.

"Tiga puluh persen?" suara seorang wanita.

Luhan tidak mengenal suara ini.

"Buka bajunya," suara yang sepertinya dikenalnya tadi bersuara.

 _Oh tidak, apa yang akan mereka lakukan,_ batin Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat seseorang membuka kausnya yang basah perlahan dan Luhan nyaris tak mempercayai pengelihatannya sendiri.

 _Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiction ini.

Hallo author kembali membawa fanfiction hunhan kehadapan semua readers. Sebenernya, ide pembuatan cerita ini bukan berasal dari author, tapi author dikasih ide sama temen. Jadi author bikin fanfic ini deh, semoga sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan. Ini masih awal tapi sudah lumayan panjang ya. Untuk konflik yang ribet chapter depan ya, ini masih pengenalan aja gitu. Adegan so sweetnya juga di next chapter aja deh /xixi/.

Silahkan review untuk kelanjutan kisah ini, karena author sendiri bakalan ngelanjut kalo banyak yang review sih /hehe/. Author minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, itu semua ketidaksengajaan semata. Author juga minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak sesuai. Terima kasih buat Elsita Fitryananda atas ide ceritanya yang luar biasa.

Akhir kata terima kasih dan silahkan review. Sampai jumpa chapter depan. Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?_

Luhan pasti bermimpi atau jika tidak mungkin dia sedang berhalusinasi. Bagaimana bisa dari sekian banyak rumah sakit dan dokter, Luhan harus bertemu dengan pria misteriusnya. Haruskah Luhan berteriak karena bahagia sekarang.

Tidak.

Luhan tidak terlalu bodoh menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di dalam ruang gawat darurat.

Bisa jadi ini hanya ilusinya, ini tipuan mata karena syok pasca kejadian.

Itu bisa saja terjadi.

Luhan tidak bisa menemukan dirinya, tidak bisa menemukan dunianya. Saat melihat Sehun, Luhan tidak tau apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini. Bahkan dia tidak ingat siapa namanya sendiri.

Bukankah Luhan pernah bilang, pesona Oh Sehun mematikan.

Ketika Sehun menyentuhnya untuk memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja karena gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak Sehun datang, Luhan baru bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan ragu-ragu. Gadis itu seolah-olah tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

Ini nyata.

Benar-benar nyata. Sentuhannya nyata.

Luhan benar-benar merasakannya dikulitnya.

Dia tidak bermimpi. Oh Sehun sedang berada dihadapannya, sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sehun yang lembut membuat Luhan lagi-lagi memejamkan mata. Gadis itu tidak bisa menyembungyikan diri bahwa dia menikmati suara Sehun yang menurutnya luar biasa seksi. Pikirannya melayang-layang lagi.

Pikiran kotornya.

Tentu saja.

Luhan ingin menjawab, tapi bibirnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau merasakan sakit?" tanya Sehun lagi. Tatapannya menatap Luhan tanpa putus sedangkan Luhan memandangnya nyaris tanpa berkedip.

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak merasakan sakit, hanya sedikit perih dan panas memeng, tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Satu yang pasti, dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat.

Sekarang bahkan Luhan merasa sakitnya tidak begitu terasa.

Oh Sehun bagaikan obat untuknya.

Pemikiran yang bodoh.

Sehun berbicara dengan beberapa orang disana, menyuruh mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tak Luhan pahami, lalu orang-orang itu keluar dengan terburu-buru. Bagi Luhan, mereka sedang berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat Luhan terkena serangan jantung mendadak, Sehun menggerakkan tangannya didahi Luhan yang basah karena keringat. Luhan mengejang sempurna, tidak munafik untuk mengatakan dia menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun.

Tubuh Luhan serasa melayang hanya dengan sentuhan ringan pria itu.

"Mungkin kau mengalami syok pasca kejadian. Tapi kau akan baik-baik saja," bisik Sehun seolah-seolah sedang menghipnotis Luhan dengan kata-katanya.

 _Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Kau yang membuatku syok,_ Luhan menggerutu dalam hati.

"Asalkan kau tidak banyak bergerak, kau akan baik-baik saja," tambah Sehun sambil menyuntikkan cairan bening ke permukaan kulit Luhan.

Setelah membuat Luhan tidak bisa bernapas dengan tenang, tangan Sehun bergerak perlahan menelusuri kaus Luhan yang basah. Dengan sangat pelan Sehun mengangkat sedikit demi sedikit kaus itu.

Luhan meringis karena sakit dan juga mengerang karena protes.

"T-tunggu dulu," cegah Luhan cepat-cepat, membuat Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes gadis itu langsung, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sehun sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan heran, tapi akhirnya tersenyum juga. "Kau mengalami luka bakar yang cukup parah, aku harus memeriksanya untuk memastikan ini baik-baik saja,"

"Apa kau harus membukanya?" tanya Luhan polos.

Pertanyaan Luhan yang gamblang membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku memeriksanya jika ini tidak dibuka," suara Sehun terdengar selembut beledu.

Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna. Sehun benar-benar bisa membuatnya berantakan.

"T-tapi," sial. Luhan tidak tau ingin bicara apa.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," Sehun masih memandangi Luhan seperti meminta persetujuan dari gadis itu, dan Luhan terpaksa mengangguk karena dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sehun mengambil gunting dan merobek kaus Luhan. Kemudian dengan lembut melepaskan kaus itu dari tubuh Luhan, perlahan. Sementara Sehun berhati-hati dengan pekerjaannya, Luhan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Selain merasakan perih ditubuhnya, Luhan juga malu bukan main.

Seorang gadis yang nyaris bertelanjang di depan orang yang sangat dikaguminya. Tidak akan ada orang yang masih baik-baik saja di kondisi yang seperti itu.

Begitu pula dengan Luhan.

Gadis itu sungguh tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan kencang, Luhan hanya berharap Sehun tidak mendengarnya.

Luhan sama sekali tidak membuka mata saat Sehun menelusuri perutnya. Saat Sehun menyentuh lukanya yang perih, Luhan merasa sangat nyaman. Entah karena sentuhan Sehun, atau karena obat yang Sehun oleskan di perutnya.

Luhan tidak sempat untuk menaruh peduli.

Jika bisa, Luhan ingin sekali menutupi bagian dadanya yang tidak terlindungi dengan sempurna. Dia benar-benar malu karena menunjukkan bagian tubuhnya kepada orang lain. Terlebih dihadapan pria yang disukainya, untuk yang pertama kali.

"Apa sakit sekali?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan mengerang ringan. Luhan mengangguk ragu-ragu padahal dia tidak yakin apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. "Tunggu sebentar lagi," Sehun tetap menggerakkan tangannya disekitar perut Luhan.

Luhan berdeham-deham untuk menghilangkan gugup. "Kemana semua orang tadi?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Dia tidak tau apa yang diingin ditanyakan, Luhan hanya benci suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Ada pasien kecelakaan yang datang bersamaan denganmu," jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Apa pekerjaan di UGD selalu seperti ini?"

Sehun diam, membuat Luhan mulai berpikir bahwa dia menanyakan hal yang salah.

 _Apa yang kau tanyakan Luhan. Berhentilah membuat dirimu semakin terlihat bodoh,_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Sehun melilitkan perban terakhir pada perut Luhan. "Orang di UGD selalu sibuk. Apalagi jika banyak dokter yang sedang bertugas dilain tempat. Makanya kau jangan sampai bertemu dengan dokter UGD," jawab Sehun dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

Luhan diam, merasa seolah-olah kehadirannya tidak diharapkan. Luhan mulai berpikir apakah semua dokter selalu berpikir seperti itu, menganggap pasien hanya sebagai beban.

 _Sadarlah Luhan, kau sedang ditolak,_ Luhan memutuskan sepihak.

"Maaf karena merepotkanmu," bisik Luhan menyesal.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Luhan dengan bingung. "Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tau dokter selalu mengatakan untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan pasiennya. Maksudnya jangan sampai kau sakit dan harus dirawat lagi," Sehun menjelaskan lagi karena sepertinya Luhan salah paham.

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya dengan sempurna. Merasa bodoh karena kesalahpahamannya dan dirinya yang terlalu terbawa perasaan.

Lalu sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

"Baiklah sudah selesai," ucap Sehun setelah mengaitkan perban terakhir Luhan. Sehun membantu Luhan untuk kembali tidur dengan hati-hati. "Istirahatlah dulu. Kau baru bisa pulang pagi nanti setelah kau menghabiskan antibiotikmu,"

Luhan hanya mengangguk ringan saat Sehun keluar ruangan dengan senyuman ringan.

Detik berikutnya, suara riuh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membuatnya mendesah sebal.

Kalau bisa Luhan ingin bersama Sehun sepanjang malam, bukan bersama dua orang sahabatnya yang sangat berisik.

.

.

Paginya Luhan benar-benar tidak merasa lebih baik, gadis itu tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena suara UGD yang sangat berisik dan sibuk. Suara pengatur detak jantung miilik pasien di sampingnya membuatnya nyaris frustasi.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menungguinya sepanjang malam meskipun mereka berdua berakhir dengan tidur pulas disofa rumah sakit. Kadang luhan heran, bagaimana kedua sahabatnya itu bisa menghadapi situasi-situasi aneh tak terduga seperti ini dan menganggapnya biasa.

Katakan saja, bagi Luhan, kedua sahabatnya itu aneh.

Kyungsoo masih saja meminta maaf karena kecerobohannya padahal Luhan sama sekali tidak marah. Bagaimana Luhan bisa marah kalau dia seharusnya berterima kasih pada kecerobohan Kyungsoo. Karena kecelakaan kecil itu, dia bertemu dengan pria misteriusnya.

Bodoh, memang.

Bagi Luhan tak masalah dia merasakan sakit asalkan bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh. Mungkin benar Luhan sudah dibutakan oleh cinta, meskipun dia belum sepenuhnya yakin apakah itu cinta atau hanya obsesi berlebihan.

Luhan tidak ingin mencari tau.

Pagi ini saat Luhan pikir dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Sehun untuk diperiksa, dia salah. Bukan Sehun yang menanganginya, tapi seorang dokter lain. Dan itu semakin membuatnya kesal.

Oh Sehun.

Pria itu masih misterius meskipun Luhan tau apa pekerjaannya.

"Kyung, apa kau tau dokter yang semalam menanganiku?" tanya Luhan saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, hanya saja Luhan terlalu penasaran untuk mengetahui siapa sosok Sehun lebih jauh.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangan dari ponselnya. "Bukannya dia teman Jongin yang dulu pernah kita lihat,"

"Kau mengenalnya?" Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada antusias dalam suaranya.

Pandangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, membuat Luhan tersadar bahwa dia salah bicara. Luhan mendekap mulutnya secara tiba-tiba, dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

Luhan diam, membuang pandangan dari tatapan mematikan dua gadis lucu di depannya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang. "Jadi, Oh Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, mengatakannya seolah-olah orang yang bernama Oh Sehun itu telah melakukan suatu kejahatan seperti pembunuhan.

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa diam, mendekap mulutnya sendiri dan menatap keluar jendela mobil.

Ya, dia menyukai Oh Sehun.

.

.

Luhan masih saja merutuki kebodohannya dengan membiarkan kedua biang gossip itu mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa dia menyukai sosok Oh sehun yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Luhan tidak mau bilang ini cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi sepertinya sudah sangat jelas.

Klasik sekali.

Dengan langkah cepat, Luhan menuju ke kemarnya di lantai dua dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Luhan harus diam, setidaknya sampai dua orang sahabatnya itu sedikit melupakan tentang masalah ini.

Menenangkan diri adalah bakat khususnya.

Bukan masalah jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengetahui hal ini. Hanya saja Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus dan Sehun berteman baik dengan Jongin. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dengan bibir tipisnya itu, dia bisa menyebarkan berita tidak penting ini sampai negeri China.

Luhan tak ingin menjadikan dirinya semakin konyol dihadapan Sehun. Cukup sudah _image_ -nya sebagai gadis bodoh bagi Sehun.

Yang benar saja, ini bisa jadi masalah besar.

Setelah berdamai dengan pikirannya yang kacau, Luhan memperhatikan dirinya dihadapan cermin besar setinggi tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat kausnya keatas, melihat lukanya yang masih tertutup perban.

Dengan satu harapan kecil –terlampau kecil- Luhan ingin luka ini tidak meninggalkan bekas. Meskipun dia tidak pernah memakai bikini saat ke pantai, tapi dia sangat menjaga tubuhnya.

Luhan mendengus kesal, kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke atas ranjang empuknya dan mengerang dengan keras ketika rasa perih di perutnya datang. Dia baru ingat dia lelah, bahwa dia juga butuh tidur.

Ponselnya bergetar saat Luhan baru memejamkan mata. Dengan erangan sebal, Luhan menggeser layar ponselnya, menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Selamat siang, benarkah ini nomor Nona Xi Luhan?" tanya suara lembut seorang wanita, yang Luhan prediksi berusia lebih dari usia ibunya.

"Benar," jawab Luhan singkat, tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain.

"Maaf, aku lupa mengatakan bahwa kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit besok untuk diperiksa,"

Perkataan wanita tadi membuat Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan dengan satu gerakan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya. "Benarkah?" Luhan tidak bisa menahan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Jam empat sore, Nona,"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Terima kasih,"

Setelah sambungan terputus, Luhan memekik kegirangan. Dia akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi, besok, ini sama sekali tidak buruk. Dengan cepat, Luhan berdiri dan menari-nari seperti orang bodoh, lalu mengerang dan berhenti bergerak karena perih kembali menyapa kulitnya yang terluka.

Sial.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Luhan bangun dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar dan semangat yang nyaris meledak dalam tubuhnya. Setelah semalam memutuskan untuk melewatkan makan malamnya, Luhan makan dengan lahap pagi ini.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama menatap Luhan dengan aneh. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo, raut wajahnya diliputi kekhawatiran.

Luhan mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Memangnya aku terllihat buruk?" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Itu membuat kedua orang di depannya semakin bingung.

"Kau mengurung diri seharian kemarin. Kau bahkan tidak makan malam," kali ini Baekhyun yang bicara.

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku hanya sedang diet, kalian tau kan pengambilan gambarku sebentar lagi,"

"Kupikir kau mati karena kau sama sekali tidak bersuara," dengus Kyungsoo, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke bawah, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan pasang wajah menyebalkan itu," Luhan menudingnya dengan sendok. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega dan Baekhyun berdeham-deham.

"Jadi," Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya. "Tentang Oh Sehun?"

Luhan tersedak.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" lanjut Kyungsoo antusias.

Luhan hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam karena dirinya masih sibuk menghentikan batuk-batuk panjangnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. " _Well_ , kalau kau menyukainya, aku bisa memberitau Jongin tentang hal ini. Kurasa Jongin akan bisa membantumu,"

"Jangan," jeritnya, memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. Luhan memukul meja makan dengan kepalan tangan, kemudian menuding Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan _chopsticks._ "Kalau kau berani mengatakannya pada Jongin atau siapapun itu, aku akan membunuh kalian,"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara, menyerah. "Aku berjanji,"

Luhan memandangi Baekhyun, menunggu reaksi gadis itu.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Aku akan diam, Aku janji,"

Luhan mengangguk beberapa kali, lalu melanjutkan makanannya yang berantakan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Saat kau pingsan di acara kampus pertama kali. Sehun ada di sana, dia menemukanku sedang berdiri bodoh di tengah kerumunan," ingatan akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun membuat Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Kenapa dokter UGD ada di kampus? Dia sudah lulus kan?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun sama-sama mengangkat bahu.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menelusuri lorong UGD yang sepi. Dia agak terlambat sore ini, padahal janjinya sudah dibuat setengah jam yang lalu dengan perawat yangkemarin meneleponnya.

Lorong ini begitu sepi dan ruangan-ruangan di sekitarnya tertutup. Luhan sempat bertanya-tanya apakah dia terlambat, bahkan nomor perawat yang kemarin menghubunginya, sedang sibuk sekarang.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Akhirnya setelah kebingungan setelah beberapa menit, Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu disalah satu sofa panjang di depan ruangan tempatnya semalam menginap, berharap bertemu dengan Sehun dan melakukan pemeriksaan.

Hanya memikirkan Sehun saja, dia sudah tersenyum-senyum aneh.

Dan jantungnya mulai sedikit berdetak lebih cepat.

Luhan mengeluarkan novel yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun, menurutnya membaca saat menunggu adalah hal yang tepat. Beberapa kali Luhan harus sedikit menyingkirkan kakinya dari jalan karena ada orang yang berlari-lari.

Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu tanpa ada panggilan, Luhan menutup novelnya yang sudah selesai. Dia menegakkan badannya dan meregangkan ototnya, lalu kembali mengerang karena perih.

Luhan menunduk, memegangi perutnya.

Luhan merasakan sepasang kaki sedang berhenti dihadapannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara itu.

Suara itu, Luhan mengenalnya.

Suara itu.

Luhan mendongak untuk menatap pemilik sepasang kaki itu dan Luhan nyaris memekik karena Oh Sehun sedang berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Jantungnya melompat-lompat.

Luhan sudah gila. Pesona Oh Sehun bisa membunuhnya.

"Nona?"

Panggilan Sehun membuatnya tersadar, kemudian dia memaksakan sebuah senyum yang dibuatnya semanis mungkin. "Aku tidak apa-apa," bisiknya, malu-malu.

Sehun tersenyum rinagn dan duduk di samping Luhan.

Ingatkan Luhan untuk bernapas normal.

"Kau Nona yang kemarin terkena luka bakar kan?"

Luhan mengangguk ringan, tidak menatap wajah Sehun sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di UGD lagi, Nona…" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya, Luhan tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Sehun menanyakan namanya.

"Luhan," jawabnya singkat.

"Nona Luhan?" lanjut Sehun sambil terkekeh.

Luhan nyaris menangis karena bahagia. Sehun menyebut namanya.

"Kemarin ada perawat yang mengatakan padaku untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Aku sudah membuat janji sejak pukul empat tadi," Luhan memandangi jam tangannya. "Empat puluh menit yang lalu,"

Raut wajah Sehun bingung. "Tunggu sebentar. Mungkin ada sebuah kesalahan,"

"Kesalahan?" Luhan mengulang kata terakhir Sehun.

Sehun berdeham sedikit, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan pemeriksaan rutin di UGD. Kau harus menemui dokter spesialis kulit, Nona Luhan,"

Luhan diam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang meluncur cepat dari bibir Sehun.

Baru setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Luhan menyadari dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Luhan dapat merasakan rasa panas menjalari pipinya.

Luhan mendapati dirinya sendiri luar biasa malu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun bingung ketika Luhan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Luhan mengangguk kaku, kemudian berdiri. "Terima kasih atas informasinya, Dokter Oh," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya ringan, kemudian buru-buru membalikkan badan dan berjalan cepat menuju keluar UGD.

Luhan ingin lenyap dari sini sekarang juga.

Luhan merutuki semuanya, perawat bodoh yang tidak menjelaskan padanya. Atau mungkin sudah dijelaskan tapi Luhan tidak peduli itu karena pikirannya selalu fokus pada Sehun.

Luhan merutuki pertemuannya kali ini dengan Sehun.

Dan yang pasti Luhan merutuki kebodohannya.

Luhan yakin, Sehun akan menganggapnya benar-benar bodoh.

Luhan ingin mati saja rasanya.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian memalukannya di UGD waktu itu. Luhan malu bukan main, dia merasa sangat bodoh. Lebih bodoh dari seekor keledai bodohh. Malam setelah kejadian itu, Luhan memutuskan untuk melupakan Oh Sehun. Pikirnya sudah tidak akan ada keajaiban antara dia dan Sehun.

Ini sudah berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai.

Menyedihkan, memang.

Sore ini Luhan telah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan terakhirnya, dengan dokter tua menyebalkan yang selalu mengomel karena Luhan bersikeras tidak menghabiskan antibiotiknya. Luhan tidak peduli lagi meskipun lukanya itu membusuk.

Dia kehilangan kemauan untuk hidup.

Miris.

Dengan langkah gontai, Luhan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Pandangannya menatap ke suatu tempat yang selama ini dihindarinya. UGD. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Luhan ingin lewat jalan itu, melewati UGD sebelum menuju pintu keluar.

Mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

Sejak kejadian itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. terlalu bodoh jika mengatakan Luhan merindukan sosok Sehun, tapi itu memang kenyataannya.

Setengah mati Luhan merindukan Sehun.

Luhan sendiri bingung dengan dirinya, logikanya menyuruhnya berhenti. Tapi hatinya terus mendorongnya untuk bergerak maju. Selama pikiran dan hatinya berdebat, Luhan memutar arah, menjauhi pintu UGD yang terbuka lebar.

 _Ini memang harus segera diakhiri._

.

.

Luhan menyeret kakinya memasuki apartemennya, tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan juga iba. Luhan berjalan lurus menuju lemari es dan menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelas.

Tidak meminumnya, hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dari balik majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

Luhan mengangguk kaku.

"Kau masih sepatah hati itu?" lanjut Baekhyun, berhati-hati.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Pikirannya melayang jauh kemana-mana.

"Ayolah Luhan. Jadilah dirimu yang dulu," rengek Baekhyun,

Luhan tersenyum sedikit, lalu menutup pintu lemari es dan meminum air dinginnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Luhan menjatuhkan gelasnya, membuat Baekhyun memekik kaget. Gadis itu buru-buru berlari menuju Luhan yang sedang berjongkok memunguti pecahan gelas.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi nyaris menjerit melihat tangan Luhan yang berdarah karena gadis itu meremas pecahan gelas dalam genggamannya.

Darah segar itu menetes, meskipun hanya setetes, tapi warnanya terlihat jelas di atas lantai marmer pucat karena itu membuat genangan air di bawahnya berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berteriak histeris, sedangkan Luhan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Apakah aku harus terluka untuk bertemu dengannya, Baekhyun?" Luhan berbicara dengan tatapan kosong, seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan diri sendiri.

Baekhyun ingin menarik kepala Luhan dan membenturkannya ke lantai, membuat gadis itu sadar.

Tapi Baekhyun juga menyadari bahwa Luhan benar-benar sakit.

"Lepaskan itu, Luhan. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," Baekhyun berbisik, berusaha tenang walaupun gadis itu sangat gugup.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah tersadar dari lamunan dan melemparkan pecahan gelas itu. Kemudian mengerang dan meringis karena tangannya terasa perih. Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya hati-hati menuju sofa.

Baekhyun harus berusaha setengah mati agar tidak membenturkan kepala Luhan kepinggiran meja yang tajam.

Baekhyun mendesah lega karena Luhan merasa kesakitan, setidaknya gadis itu sudah sadar. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengobatimu," Baekhyun melesat pergi.

Baekhyun kembali dengan kotak darurat di tangannya, perlahan Baekhyun mencuci tangan Luhan yang mengeluarkan darah dengan dengan alkohol. Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan sama-sama mengernyit saat aroma alkohon menyeruak membakar hidung mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, perih," Luhan mengerang saat cairan alcohol menyentuh lukanya.

Tidak ada pengalaman yang lebih buruh dari luka yang bertemu dengan alcohol.

Baekhyun memukul kepala Luhan dengan tangannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh?" Luhan hanya diam, menundukkan kepalanya. "Jika kau melakukan ini lagi, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Xi Luhan," suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti bentakan.

"Hanya saja–," Luhan berhenti.

"Lebih baik aku masuk penjara karena membunuh temanku daripada harus melihat temanku menyakiti diri sendiri seperti ini. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan," Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Jangan lakukan ini lagi," titahnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk beberapa kali, patuh. "Maaf," bisiknya.

Selanjutnya tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Gadis itu meringis dan mengerang pelan saat perih menyapu permukaan kulitnya.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, benar-benar mengakhiri apa yang pernah diharapkannya.

Mungkin, jika Luhan bisa

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo, terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review fanfic ini.

Author minta maaf kalau updatenya lama, maklum author kehilangan banyak inspirasi. Author kira cerita ini nggak ada yang berminat baca, tapi ternyata yang minta dilanjut banyak juga. Akhirnya, dilanjut deh /yeay/.

Silahkan review untuk readers sekalian, setidaknya biar author tau aja ini fanfic ada yang baca /hehe/

Author minta saran, ini dilanjut atau enggak enaknya.

Sekian, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan /kalo ada/. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo~ aduh udah berapa tahun ya FF ini dianggurin? /maap, Author lupa kalo punya FF ini. Pas kemarin ada review masuk baru inget kalo FF ini ada/**

 **Author sendiri nggak yakin sih FF ini masih ada yang nungguin karena udah lama banget nggak diupdate, setahun lebih kayanya. Jadi kalo mau baca chapter ini, Author sarankan baca dari awal /karena jujur aja, yang nulis juga lupa sama ceritanya/**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak di kolom review ya~**

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk pulih dari keterpurukan, ah, berlebihan menyebut itu sebagai keterpurukan –tepatnya, Luhan sudah bisa melupakan Sehun sedikit demi sedikit. Memang dasarnya Luhan yang bodoh, bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria asing yang baru ditemuinya. Terlebih, ia sudah berlaku memalukan dihadapan Sehun.

Sangat memalukan dan bodoh.

Seolah membuang jauh-jauh kenangan singkat bersama Oh Sehun yang menakjubkan itu, Luhan menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal –setidaknya ia mencoba menjadi normal. Pikiran bodoh memang sempat muncul dibenak Luhan, ia sempat berpikir bahwa membuat dirinya terluka bisa mempertemukannya dengan Sehun.

Tidak masuk akal, bukan?

Beruntungnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyadarkan tindakan bodoh gadis itu.

Bicara soal kedua orang sahabat berisiknya itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih terus menerus menempel padanya. Bahkan sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Luhan terakhir kali menemui dokter kulitnya, Kyungsoo masih saja merasa bersalah atas ketidaksengajaannya membuat luka bakar pada perut Luhan. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesal karena itu membuat Luhan tak bisa memakai bikini saat berlibur, bahkan Kyungsoo berniat membiayai Luhan untuk operasi bekas luka.

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo sudah berpikir terlalu jauh.

Bahkan Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun memakai bikini.

Sama seperti hari kemarin, hari ini, Kyungsoo bersikeras mengantarkan Luhan kuliah. Padahal Luhan memiliki surat ijin mengemudi sendiri, tapi Kyungsoo tetap saja bertingkah seperti ibunya. Dan mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu benar-benar menyenangkan.

Ponsel Luhan berdering disakunya saat kelas baru saja berakhir, nama Kyungsoo muncul di layar. Dengan sebuah senyuman singkat, Luhan mengangkatnya tanpa pikir panjang. "Ya Kyung?" ucapnya dengan nada ringan, sedikit mengangguk pada beberapa teman yang menyapanya di depan kelas.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Belum, kenapa?" balas Luhan cepat tanpa pikir panjang.

"Jongin mengajakku makan siang, kujemput sepuluh menit lagi," suara Kyungsoo terdengar ceria.

Luhan tertawa sedikit, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung. "Aku akan mengganggu kencan kalian," balas Luhan. "Aku tidak akan ikut," tambahnya dengan satu desahan ringan.

"Aku akan jujur padamu, sebenarnya agak canggung saat hanya makan siang berdua dengan Jongin. Kau tau kan dia agak cerewet masalah makanan sehat dan segala omong kosong tentang itu,"

Luhan tertawa lagi. "Jadi ini alasan kau mengajakku makan siang?"

"Aku akan sampai sana sebentar lagi," balas Kyungsoo riang, kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak.

Dan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum, kelakuan sahabatnya itu benar-benar.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah makan Jepang, tepat di seberang rumah sakit dimana Jongin bekerja –yah, Sehun juga bekerja disana sebenarnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang asyik mengobrol dan makan, sementara Luhan harus tahan melihat pasangan itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan melihat keramaian jalan di siang hari yang sibuk melalui jendela besar rumah makan itu.

Dalam hati mulai menyesal mengapa ia menuruti ajakan Kyungsoo untuk makan siang bersama.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Luhan?" suara Jongin membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut.

Yah, daritadi ia melamun tanpa sadar, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Luhan tersenyum sedikit, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," balasnya.

"Apa lukamu masih terasa sakit sekarang?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Luhan tertawa ringan. "Aku benar-benar sudah sembuh," ia berhenti sebentar untuk melirik Kyungsoo. "Tolong katakan padanya untuk berhenti khawatir," cibir Luhan.

Kyungsoo tertawa tipis. "Bagaimana aku bisa merasa tidak bersalah dengan hal itu," Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin dan Luhan bergantian.

Jongin menyetujui dengan anggukan ringan. "Bagaimana dengan kehidupan kampus, apa itu menyenangkan?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo membuang napas kesal. "Demi Tuhan, harusnya aku tak perlu kuliah, ini merepotkan. Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan, dan terpaksa harus kuliah lagi,"

Luhan mencibir dengan dengusan ringan. "Meskipun kau sudah menjadi model terkenal, kau tetap harus kuliah," ia mengingatkan.

"Aku setuju," balas Jongin. "Bagaimana denganmu, Luhan?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Yah, aku sudah pernah kuliah sebelum ini. Tidak ada bedanya disini dan di China," ia menambahkan.

"Oh ya?" Kyungsoo menambahkan dengan semangat menggebu. "Jadi kau lebih tua dariku?"

Luhan mengernyit. "Tiga tahun lebih tua," ia menambahkan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya menatap gadis dihadapannya itu dengan bingung. "Mungkin aku seumuran dengan Jongin, aku lulus dua tahun lalu dan melanjutkan kuliah disini,"

"Mengapa kau kuliah lagi?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo menyetujui.

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan jurusanku yang lama, jadi setelah lulus, kuputuskan untuk kuliah lagi," ucapnya acuh, kembali menyesap _greentea_ dinginnya.

"Jadi ini alasannya kenapa kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan sebagai designer?" tanya Kyungsoo, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk malu. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini sejak awal?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Entahlah, menjadi lebih tua bukan yang menyenangkan. Bukan begitu, Jongin?" ucap Luhan dengan kekehan ringan. Jongin hanya mengangguk ringan dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Oh ya, aku penasaran," tambah Luhan, sebenarnya heran dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia banyak bicara hari ini. "Kau sudah menjadi dokter, kenapa masih ke kampus?"

Jongin masih berusaha menelan makanannya, kemudian menarik napas untuk mulai bicara. "Aku sudah lulus tiga tahun lalu dan aku ke kampus karena kuliah lagi, sama sepertimu,"

"Kau kuliah selain kedokteran?" balas Luhan.

Jongin tertawa ringan, ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang geleng-geleng kepala merutuki kebodoham Luhan. "Aku ingin menjadi ahli bedah, jadi aku mengambil spesialis untuk itu. Memangnya kau pikir aku mau selamanya menjadi dokter UGD?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Menjadi dokter UGD memang tidak mudah ya?"

"Bayangkan saja, aku hanya bisa menemuinya saat jam makan siang," ucap Kyungsoo dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. "Dan saat malam, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menemuiku,"

Jongin tertawa ringan, sedikit mengusap kepala Kyungsoo –dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan mual. "Setelah menyelesaikan tugas sebagai _intern_ , aku masih belum dibuang dari UGD, dan yah, itu nyaris membunuhku setiap saat,"

"Jongin selalu bercerita tentang kejadian menyeramkan di UGD. Kau tau kan itu ada hubungannya dengan darah dan organ tubuh yang berantakan," tambah Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

Perut Luhan bergejolak mendadak, ia lemah jika mendengar hal seperti ini. "Hentikan, itu membuatku mual," balas Luhan sambil bergidik ngeri.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Hey, Kim Jongin," panggil seseorang dari belakang tubuh Luhan, Jongin melambaikan tangan dan Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tanpa sadar membuat Luhan menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya.

Jantung Luhan nyaris berhenti.

Ia melihat sosok itu lagi, pria jakung dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan juga celana hitam panjang. Pria itu melambaikan sebelah tangan sementara perlahan berjalan menuju meja mereka. Dan Luhan nyaris kehilangan dunianya.

 _Oh Sehun._

 _SIal. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Sehun sudah berdiri di depannya, secara otomatis, Luhan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo untuk meminta bantuan tanpa suara, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Gadis itu sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk menyapa Sehun, Luhan mengikuti gerakan Kyungsoo dengan kaku.

"Kau tidak dapat tempat?" tanya Jongin, Sehun mengangguk ringan, sedikit tersenyum pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung dan ia tau, Kyungsoo sedang menahan tawa di depannya. "Duduklah disini," Jongin mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di depannya –tepat di samping Luhan.

 _Sial, apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin?_

Sehun sedikit tertawa, kemudian duduk di samping Luhan.

 _Oke, Luhan. Kendalikan detak jantungmu. Jangan berbuat hal bodoh lagi, jangan sekarang._

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap keluar jendela, sambil mulai mengunyah lagi.

"Ah, Luhan- _ssi_?" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Luhan menoleh ke arah pria itu, sedikit tak percaya karena Sehun baru saja mengucapkan namanya. Masih tampak seperti keledai bodoh, Luhan mengangguk.

 _Bagaimana kau bisa mengingat namaku, Oh Sehun?_

"Ah, ya, Luhan yang saat itu kau tolong di UGD," Jongin menambahkan dengan santai.

Sehun tertawa ringan. "Lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Sehun lembut, menatap Luhan dengan senyuman ringan, Sehun masih mengingatnya, itu berita bagus. Perlahan, Luhan mengangguk lagi, ia memaksakan sebuah senyum pada pria itu. "Kau tidak ingat padaku?" ia sedikit menyipitkan mata dengan tatapan menyelidik.

 _Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, Oh Sehun. Meskipun aku sangat ingin melupakanmu, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?_

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit, dan itu membuat Luhan memelototinya. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum. "Aku mengingatmu, Dokter Oh, terima kasih sudah mengobatiku," Luhan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Sehun," ia mengoreksi. "Bukan masalah, itu sudah tugasku," dan Luhan tertawa ringan –terdengar canggung. "Dan tentu saja, ada seseorang yang mengancamku jika tidak mengobatimu," Sehun melirik Kyungsoo sedikit.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu khawatir padanya," jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara tipis pada Sehun. Luhan memandanginya dengan kening berkerut. "Aku terlalu banyak bertanya pada Sehun tentang lukamu," jelas Kyungsoo, memandangi Luhan dengan kedipan ringan.

Luhan nyaris mengerang kesal karena merutuki Kyungsoo. Bagaimana gadis itu terus mengomel pada Sehun tentang Luhan.

 _Benar-benar memalukan._

"Ah, Sehun. Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan jadwal libur hari ini? Kenapa masih berkeliaran disini?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar pandang, sama-sama tidak mengerti.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, mulai memasukan potongan _sushi_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Memastikan seorang pasien tidak kejang lagi pagi ini," balasnya.

Jongin menepukkan tangannya sekali, semakin membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan bingung. "Wah, hebat sekali, kau benar-benar peduli dengan pasien bahkan meluangkan waktu liburmu yang berharga," Jongin mengatakan itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Wah, professional sekali," Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas," balas Sehun dengan satu kekehan ringan.

Luhan masih memandangi Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat, mengingatkan gadis itu tanpa suara.

"Jadi Sehun sudah mendapatkan libur, kau kapan?" bisik Kyungsoo, menyenggol Jongin dengan sikunya, mengabaikan tatapan mata penuh permohonan dari Luhan.

Bibir Jongin sedikit mengerucut, ia mencubit hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Minggu depan, janji," bisik Jongin lembut.

Sehun mencibir. "Hentikan itu," ia menuding Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan _chopstick-_ nya bergantian. "Kalian mulai membuatku mual," ucapnya.

Semua orang tertawa, tapi Luhan tak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya diam, memandangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang terkikik. Ketiga orang itu berbicara seolah-olah Luhan tak ada disana, atau sebenarnya mereka mengajak Luhan bicara, tapi gadis itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan atau gelengan.

Jujur saja, berada di dekat Sehun benar-benar masih membuatnya gugup.

"Ah, aku lupa," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus menemui seseorang jam satu siang ini," mendadak saja, Luhan melirik jam tangannya juga, hanya tiga puluh menit sebelum jam satu.

"Kau bilang itu besok," protes Jongin.

Kyungsoo nyengir. "Hari ini," ia mengoreksi dengan kedipan mata ringan. Kyungsoo memandangi Luhan yang sudah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan bersiap-siap, kemudian menatap Sehun. "Sehun, kau ada acara setelah ini?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar. "Aku hanya akan ke apotek untuk membeli beberapa obat," Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung. "Kenapa?" tambah Sehun lagi.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Maaf memintamu melakukan ini, bisakah kau antarkan Luhan pulang sekalian, kumohon ini mendesak,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Mulut Luhan menganga, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat sempurna, sedangkan Sehun mulai melirik gadis itu.

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. "Tentu saja, bukan masalah,"

 _Tidak, Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan._

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Kau yang terbaik," ucap Kyungsoo dengan riang, Sehun hanya tersenyum ringan, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum pada Luhan dengan mata berkedip, berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Luhan sedikit untuk mengecup pipi gadis itu. "Aku menunggumu di rumah," bisik Kyungsoo.

 _Sial._

"Hati-hati, Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin, ia memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Kuhubungi lagi nanti," bisik Kyungsoo pada Jongin, gadis itu tersenyum lagi pada Sehun. "Terima kasih, Oh Sehun," ucapnya.

"Bukan masalah," balas Sehun, mengangkat bahu acuh dan tersenyum tipis.

Lalu, begitu saja, Kyungsoo sudah keluar menuju tempat parkir.

 _Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang._

"Kenapa dia selalu memanggilku Sehun Sehun seperti itu," protes Sehun pada Jongin.

"Bukankah itu namamu?" balas Jongin acuh, kembali mengunyah.

Sehun mencibir. "Bukan begitu, aku lebih tua darinya kan?" ia berhenti sebentar. "Bukankah harusnya dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _oppa_?"

Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun sedikit, bibir pria itu terkekeh ringan. "Jangan berharap Kyungsoo memanggilmu seperti itu,"

"Apa kau melarangnya memanggilku seperti itu?" Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Wah, luar biasa. Kim Jongin benar-benar tipe pencemburu ya?" guraunya, Sehun melirik Luhan sedikit, dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengunyah.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Demi Tuhan._

"Luhan, kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ah, itu," sial kenapa dia menjadi gugup.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luhan-ssi?" tanya Sehun, benar-benar memandanginya sekarang.

 _Ayolah, Luhan. Sekali ini saja biarkan otakmu bekerja dengan benar, jangan hiraukan hatimu!_

"Aku pulang naik taksi saja," Luhan tersenyum canggung, akhirnya bisa menemukan kata-kata.

"Lebih baik Sehun mengantarmu," ucap Jongin, dan Sehun menyetujui dengan anggukan ringan.

Luhan tersenyum ringan.

 _Bagaimana aku harus menolak ini?_

.

.

"Jadi, kau sekelas dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir rumah sakit. Jongin sudah berlari mendahului mereka karena mendadak saja ada panggilan darurat.

Dan harus menyisahkan Luhan dengan kecanggungan luar biasa bersama Sehun.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Luhan setengah gugup. "Hanya beberapa mata kuliah yang sama,"

"Begitukah?" tanya Sehun dengan kepala mengangguk beberapa kali. "Kalian tinggal bersama?" Sehun sedikit menoleh untuk menatap Luhan, dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk sekali, ia minum _greentea_ dinginnya dengan gugup. "Dia benar-benar panik saat membawamu ke UGD," Sehun terkekeh ringan.

Luhan tersenyum sedikit, sekedar membuat Sehun tidak menganggapnya seperti gadis bodoh. "Yah, dia masih khawatir padaku hingga sekarang," tambah Luhan.

Sehun berhenti berjalan, menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah warna, dan Luhan berhenti berjalan juga. "Karena Jongin sibuk, dia selalu menghubungiku," Sehun tertawa sebentar. "Menanyakan tentang lukamu. Sampai-sampai aku hafal namamu, Luhan- _ssi_ ,"

"Luhan saja," Luhan mengoreksi, ia tak suka panggilan itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk ringan, perlahan melangkahkan kakinya, sedangkan Luhan berusaha mengimbangi langkah pria itu. "Maaf membuatmu repot karena ulah Kyungsoo," nada suara Luhan terdengar menyesal.

Sehun tertawa. "Bukan masalah, aku senang bisa membantu. Bukankah kau pasienku juga, Luhan- _ssi?_ Ah, Luhan," Sehun buru-buru mengoreksi. "Keberatan jika aku mengajakmu ke apotek dulu sebentar? Aku takut mereka tutup cepat hari ini," tambah Sehun lagi.

Luhan menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak. Bukan masalah," jawab Luhan tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tidak ingin jadwal Sehun terganggu karena harus mengantarkannya pulang.

Sehun tertawa ringan, benar-benar terlihat tampan di mata Luhan –ah, mungkin juga dimata semua orang. Luhan hanya tersenyum, mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju area parkir di sebelah pintu masuk. Langkah Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah motor besar berwarna putih, pria itu mengambil helm berwarna hitamnya, lalu memberikannya pada Luhan.

 _Tunggu dulu, apa aku harus naik motor ini sekarang?_

Perlahan, Luhan melirik rok pendeknya. "Kita akan naik ini?" tanya Luhan, berusaha sopan tapi tetap saja terdengar tidak sopan.

Sehun mengangguk ringan. "Bukan masalah, kan?" tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum ringan, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. "Bukan masalah," cicitnya, perlahan, ia memakai helm yang tadi Sehun berikan.

Oke, ini bukan kali pertama Luhan naik motor, hanya saja, sekarang dia memakai rok pendek di atas lutut dan lebih parahnya, ia sedang bersama Oh Sehun.

"Ah, itu," kata Sehun, Luhan tak mengerti. Sehun mengambil sebuah kain berwarna hitam dari dalam helmnya, kemudian menyerahkan itu pada Luhan. "Pakai jaketku untuk menutupi," Sehun melirik kaki Luhan sedikit, membuat gadis itu melihat kakinya juga, kemudian Sehun tertawa ringan.

 _Gentleman._

Luhan mengangguk singkat, ia mengikatkan jaket Sehun pada pinggangnya, dan berhasil menutupi hingga lutut. Sehun menaiki motornya, kemudian tersenyum pada Luhan, tangannya terulur ke arah Luhan. Dan Luhan memandangi tangan Sehun dengan pandangan bodoh.

"Kubantu naik," ia tersenyum lagi. Luhan menelan ludah kasar, perhalan menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Pria itu menggenggam tangan Luhan kuat-kuat sementara ia berusaha naik dengan susah payah.

 _Jantungku, bertahanlah._

Sehun tertawa ringan saat Luhan tanpa sadar mendesah lega setelah mendudukkan diri atas motor Sehun. Pria itu memakai helm yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Luhan. "Kau siap?"

"Ya," Luhan tercekat, benar-benar gugup sekarang.

Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun terkekeh ringan, tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Luhan, dan meletakkan itu dipinggangnya. Luhan membelalak kaget. "Jangan sampai kau jatuh karena tidak pegangan," ia sedikit terkekeh.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang._

 _Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo, aku akan membunuhmu._

Jadi Luhan menurut apa kata Sehun, dengan kaku, kedua tangan gadis itu memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Sementara Sehun sudah melesat cepat di jalanan ibukota yang agak padat. Luhan tidak bicara apapun, ia hanya berharap Sehun tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun harus menepi dan berteduh karena hujan deras mengguyur ibukota siang ini. Demi Tuhan, padahal ini masih musim panas. Beberapa saat yang lalu saat selesai kembali dari apotek, hujan tiba-tiba turun tanpa peringatan, berhasil membuat Luhan dan Sehun basah kuyup karena terlambat mencari tempat berteduh.

Dan rumah Luhan masih jauh dari sini.

 _Buruk sekali._

Kedua orang itu berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup dengan tubuh nyaris basah kuyup. Luhan berusaha tidak menggigil karena dia hanya memakai rok pendek tanpa lengan –tentu saja ini musim panas, terlebih hembusan angin mulai menggila sejak tadi. Jaket Sehun yang melekat di pinggangnya basah kuyup, sedangkan Sehun berdiri memandangi gadis itu dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sehun dengan suara lembut.

 _Bukankah itu sudah jelas?_

Luhan hanya menggeleng dengan senyum ringan, tidak ingin membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. Sebuah angin kencang membuat tubuh Luhan menggigil lagi, kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia mengernyit karena merasakan perih di perutnya.

 _Sial, timming-nya tepat sekali._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, masih memandangi gadis itu dengan kekhawatiran yang jelas. "Ya Tuhan, harusnya kuantarkan kau pulang dulu tadi,"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Luhan tersenyum lagi.

Sehun mendesah ringan. "Apa bekas lukamu perih?" tanya Sehun lagi. Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengangguk. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," ucap Sehun.

Dengan cepat pria itu memasangkan helm pada kepala Luhan, kemudian memasang helmnya sendiri. "Sehun, masih deras," bisik Luhan, sedikit mengerang karena perih kembali ia rasakan di perutnya.

"Kita harus pulang sebelum lukamu infeksi," jawab Sehun cepat.

Hati-hati, Sehun membantu Luhan naik ke atas motor –Sehun nyaris mengangkat gadis itu agar bisa naik dengan cepat. Tanpa disuruh, Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada perut Sehun karena pria itu melesat semakin cepat di jalanan yang basah karena hujan.

Luhan harus menggigil menahan dingin saat tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup harus kembali merasakan dinginnya air hujan dan angin kencang.

Hanya beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun sudah memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi yang tak Luhan kenali. Dengan cepat, Sehun masuk ke area parkir bawah tanah dan memarkirkan motornya di dalam sana. Ia membantu Luhan untuk turun, berusaha agar tidak menyentuh perut Luhan.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun membantu membuka helmnya.

"Apartemenku," jawabnya.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

.

.

Jadi disinilah Luhan. Berdiri mematung di dalam kamar mandi Sehun untuk membersihkan diri, tangannya menggenggam sweater hangat berwarna biru tua milik Sehun, sedangkan ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang berantakan di depan cermin. Rambut kemerahanya tidak basah karena Luhan menggulungnya, hanya saja, wajahnya benar-benar berantakan.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa terlihat menyedihkan._

Luhan menghela napas berat, kemudian perlahan melepaskan gaun basahnya untuk membersihkan diri dari sisa air hujan. Ia mulai merutuki rencana Kyungsoo yang kini menjadi bencana untuknya. Demi Tuhan, Luhan tak pernah membayangkan ini terjadi padanya. Otaknya mendadak tak bisa diajak bekerja sama dan berpikir. Bahkan sekarang luka diperutnya kembali terasa perih karena air hujan, kombinasi kesialan yang tepat sekali.

 _Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kulakukan di dalam apartemen Sehun dengan baju basah kuyup –bahkan dalamanku basah. Bagaimana aku bisa memakai baju Sehun tanpa dalaman, Ya Tuhan, ini buruk sekali._

Setelah merutuki dirinya sendiri dan selesai mandi, Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia melihat apartemen Sehun yang kosong, berarti pria itu belum kembali –yah, Sehun tadi mengatakan akan memakai kamar mandi tetangganya. Luhan melihat dirinya lagi di depan cermin sekilas, ia hanya memakai sweater panjang Sehun yang menutupi setengah pahanya –Sehun tidak meminjaminya celana, dan Luhan terlalu malu untuk meminta itu pada Sehun.

Beruntungnya, celana dalam Luhan masih kering.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Luhan menoleh dengan cepat. Sehun berdiri disana, dengan pakaian basah di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun, melemparkan baju basahnya ke dalam mesin cuci. Luhan mengangguk ringan, mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju sofa. "Lukamu masih perih?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan ingin menggeleng, tapi tanpa sadar ia mengangguk saat merasakan perih di perutnya. "Sedikit," ia mengikuti Sehun untuk duduk.

"Berbaringlah, biar kulihat,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Aku baik-baik saja," tolak Luhan langsung, sedikit mundur saat Sehun perlahan mendekatinya.

Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung. "Kau bisa terkena infeksi karena air hujan. Aku hanya memastikan itu baik-baik saja,"

Luhan mundur lagi, sebelah tangan berada di depan tubuhnya untuk menghentikan Sehun. "Sehun, begini," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas, sedangkan Sehun berhenti mendekati gadis itu, kemudian kembali duduk. Luhan tidak bisa menutupi rasa malu sekarang. "Kita baru saja kehujanan dan aku basah kuyup," oke, ia berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat.

"Yah, aku tau. Itu bisa membuat lukamu infeksi," jawab Sehun, masih tampak bingung.

"Bukan begitu," Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman ringan, berusaha menelan keguguannya sendiri. Dalam hati kembali merutuki nasib buruknya. "Aku tidak memakai apapun di dalam sweater ini," oke, ia berhasil mengatakan itu.

Luhan memejamkan mata, tak sanggup melihat ekspresi Sehun yang mungkin akan menertawainya. Demi Tuhan, Luhan benar-benar malu sekarang.

Sehun terkekeh sedikit, dan itu membuat Luhan membuka matanya ragu-ragu. "Mengapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?" ucap Sehun, pria itu berjalan sedikit untuk mengambil selimut dari dalam kamar. "Aku benar-benar harus memeriksamu. Pakai ini dulu," ia menyerahkan selimut berwarna gading pucat pada Luhan.

Malu-malu Luhan menerima itu, kemudian mengikatkan selimut itu di dalam sweaternya –tepat di atas pinggul.

 _Demi Tuhan, aku hanya butuh celana Sehun. Celana._

"Berbaringlah, biar kulihat," bisik Sehun.

Luhan tak punya alasan lain untuk menolak, jadi ia menuruti kemauan pria itu untuk berbaring, membiarkan Sehun mengambil kotak obat dari atas meja. Dan saat Sehun kembali duduk di samping tubuhnya, Luhan rasa wajahnya semerah udang rebus sekarang.

Perlahan, Sehun menarik sweater yang Luhan kenakan keatas, dan gerakan singkat itu berhasil membuat Luhan mengernyit menahan perih. Kalau itu bukan Sehun, pasti dia sudah mengumpat.

"Oke, berhenti," kata Luhan, membuat Sehun berhenti mengangkat sweater itu. Luhan hanya tak ingin Sehun melihat dadanya yang tidak terlindungi apapun sekarang. Begini saja ia sudah malu bukan main, bagaimana jika Sehun melihat semuanya.

"Aku pernah melihat tubuhmu sebelumnya, ingat?" ucap Sehun dengan kekehan ringan.

 _Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun?_

Masih bingung dengan ucapan pria itu, Luhan berusaha menahan perih saat Sehun mengoleskan sebuah cairan lengket dingin ke perutnya. Dan seolah sihir, perih diperutnya itu langsung lenyap.

"Biarkan ini kering dulu," ucap Sehun, ia memasukan kembali obat itu ke dalam kotak putih dengan tanda plus berwarna merah. "Kau merasa dingin?" tanya pria itu lagi, Luhan menggeleng cepat.

 _Aku merasa malu, Oh Sehun, bukan dingin._

"Sehun, kurasa aku harus menghubungi Kyungsoo," Luhan mengatakannya setengah tergagap.

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. "Aku sudah menghubunginya," Sehun kembali duduk di samping tubuh Luhan. "Kyungsoo bilang bukan masalah. Dia sudah seperti ibumu," gurau Sehun.

 _Gadis kurang ajar._

Sehun kembali menyapukan jemarinya di permukaan perut Luhan yang setengah basah, dan itu membuat Luhan mengejang. "Apa kau harus melakukannya?" tanya Luhan, merasa tidak nyaman.

Oke, sebenarnya sentuhan Sehun itu nyaman, hanya saja, jantungnya berdetak semakin liar saat Sehun menyentuhnya.

"Hanya memastikan ini kering dengan baik," Sehun menambahkan, kembali menarik tangannya dari perut Luhan. "Wah, sepertinya hujan tidak akan reda dengan cepat," Sehun memandang langit yang menghitam dari balik jendelanya, membuat Luhan mengikuti pandangan pria itu. "Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang karena mobilku masih diperbaiki," Sehun nyengir.

Luhan tersenyum canggung. "Aku bisa memesan taksi,"

Dengan cepat Sehun menggeleng. "Kyungsoo sudah mengancamku jika tidak mengantarkanmu pulang. Dia bahkan bilang untuk tidak membiarkanmu naik taksi,"

Luhan mendesah malas, sedikit memutar bola mata kesal. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghubungi Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo dan memaksa mereka menjemputnya, hanya saja, ponselnya mati karena air. Benar-benar kesialan beruntun yang menakjubkan.

 _Apa yang sedang Kyungsoo rencanakan sebenarnya?_

"Bagaimana jika ini tidak akan reda?" tanya Luhan, kembali menyusuri jendela dengan tatapan mata.

Sehun mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Kau bisa menginap disini," ia tersenyum pada Luhan.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Silahkan hujat Author karena melupakan FF ini /aku siaaap, apasih/ itu Sehun naik motor jangan dibayangin kaya anak jalanan ya /awas kalo bayangin anak jalanan/ bayangin itu tuh yang Sehun naik motor di MV lightsaber, kan keren /beneran jangan bayangin anak jalanan loh yaaaa, kumohon dengan sangat. hahhahaha/ recehan banget ide Author akhir-akhir ini, seneng bikin FF fluffy fluffy /gapapalah sekali-kali, bosen action-action mulu/

Jangan tanya kenapa ini jadi begini, Author juga gatau kenapa ini jadi fluffy fluffy geli gini. Author juga gapaham soalnya ini tadi nulis tanpa sadar jadinya kaya begini /jujur aja, ini bikinnya sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri kek orang gila/ pas banget nulis pas hujan, jadi begini deh~

Review dooong, komentar saran atau kritik silahkan disampaikan.

Udah itu dulu, semoga masih ada yang mau baca, maaf kalo mengecewakan.

Dilanjut atau tidaknya bergantung respon readers dulu lah /hehe/

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa meninggalkan review.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	4. Chapter 4

Hujan masih menggila dengan petir yang semakin terdengar menyeramkan, sementara malam sudah semakin larut, Sehun masih sibuk berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya melalui sambungan telepon sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, apalagi jika bukan membicarakan mengenai pasien-pasien yang sempat ia tangani dua hari lalu. Beberapa kali mata elangnya menatap Luhan yang sedang duduk mematung di depan televisi menyala. Selimut tebal membungkus tubuh bagian bawahnya sementara _sweater_ hangat Sehun melindungi tubuh bagian atas.

Luhan tampak begitu menggemaskan karena tenggelam dalam _sweater_ yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuh mungilnya. Rambutnya masih setengah basah, meskipun sejak tadi ia mencoba mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil –maklum saja, Sehun tak memiliki _hairdryer._

Entahlah bagaimana Sehun menyebut ini, tapu Luhan lebih banyak diam sejak tadi. Gadis itu hanya mengucapkan kata-kata singkat dan seperlunya saja. Seolah memang dia tidak suka berbicara dengan Sehun.

Dan ini sebenarnya hanya semakin membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Sehun hanya merasa semakin bersalah karena sudah membuat Luhan mengalami ketidakberuntungan yang beruntun. Harusnya ia tak perlu mengajak Luhan pergi ke apotek terlebih dahulu, harusnya Sehun memulangkan gadis itu lebih awal daripada harus membawanya ke apartemennya.

Sehingga Luhan tak harus terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang tidak nyaman seperti ini bersamanya.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Sehun menyesal dan minta maaf pun tak akan mengubah apa-apa sekarang. Sebenarnya Sehun lebih suka jika mungkin saja Luhan sedikit cerewet atau menggerutu padanya, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Sambil masih beberapa kali memandangi Luhan yang tak bergerak banyak, Sehun menyibukkan diri dengan dapur –berusaha membuat sesuatu yang layak untuk ia berikan pada Luhan. Bagaimanapun ia harus memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik agar namanya tidak semakin buruk dimata gadis itu.

Selesai dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas, Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Gadis itu masih fokus menatap layar televisi sedangkan jemarinya memutar-mutar ponselnya yang mati karena air hujan. Samar, Sehun bisa mendengar helaan napas berat Luhan, terdengar agak keras karena ruangannya cukup senyap.

Selain suara samar dari televisi, suara helaan napas Luhan memenuhi pendengarannya.

Sehun berdeham, hanya untuk sekedar memberikan tanda bahwa ia berada didekat Luhan –agar gadis itu tidak terkejut, karena jujur saja, Sehun agak menganggap Luhan lemah. Terlebih karena dirinya, luka gadis itu kembali terasa perih.

 _Sehun bodoh._

Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah sedikit bingung –raut wajah yang tak bisa Sehun baca. Kembali berdeham, Sehun mengulurkan satu cangkir berisi cokelat hangat. "Hanya ini yang bisa kubuat," ucapnya, nyengir. Luhan tersenyum –terlihat manis dan malu-malu– menerima uluran cangkir dari Sehun. Bibir mungilnya sedikit mengucapkan kata terima kasih, lalu mulai meniup-niup dan menyesap cokelat hangat dari sana.

Seperti terhipnotis, Sehun menatap pemandangan dihadapannya tanpa berkedip. Seolah Sehun senang melihat bagaimana bibir mungil Luhan menempel pada cangkir berwarna putih, warna bibir gadis itu agak pucat meskipun samar, Sehun masih bisa melihat rona merah muda disana. Entah mengapa, Sehun senang melihat Luhan yang sedang minum.

Oke, sebenarnya Sehun tak pernah menganggap ada yang spesial dari teman Kyungsoo itu. Gara-gara kekasih Jongin yang super cerewet itu terus menerus merengek padanya tentang luka Luhan, mau tak mau, Sehun sedikit mengenalnya walaupun tidak secara langsung.

Tapi bagaimana Kyungsoo menjelaskan tentang Luhan, dapat Sehun pahami dengan jelas. Termasuk bagaimana Luhan bisa menahan rasa sakit pada lukanya, Sehun mengerti itu dari cerita Kyungsoo juga. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo pantas diberikan julukan mulut ember karena hal itu, tapi anehnya, Sehun senang mendengar cerita tentang Luhan.

Sehun tak pernah tertarik pada gadis itu pada awalnya, tidak sebelum beberapa waktu yang lalu Luhan menunjukkan senyuman manis. Sehun memang ingat raut wajah Luhan yang diliputi rasa sakit dan ketakutan saat berada di UGD dulu, tapi saat itu Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lain yang menyenangkan –seperti tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, Sehun juga tak tau, sejak siang tadi saat Luhan tersenyum malu dihadapannya, pandanganya mengenai gadis itu perlahan berubah. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ada suatu magnet besar dari diri Luhan yang membuatnya tertarik –tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh, tertarik untuk berlama-lama memandangi senyum Luhan.

Jujur saja, Sehun bukan pengglia gadis-gadis cantik bertubuh sintal, mungkin banyak orang yang menganggap seksualitasnya menyimpang karena ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis cantik bertubuh indah diluar sana. Bagi Sehun, semua gadis di dunia ini memilki hal yang disebut dengan cantik, semua wanita terlahir dengan itu.

Jadi, tidak ada yang spesial dari seorang gadis yang dianggap cantik.

Hanya saja, semua terasa berbeda saat ia melihat Luhan. Memang Sehun akui, meskipun Luhan terlihat selalu tersipu malu dan ada sebuah rasa gugup aneh yang selalu terpancar dari tatapan mata gadis itu, berhasil membuat Sehun merasa tertarik.

Cukup tertarik hingga ia sanggup melihat wajah Luhan, Sehun senang menatap wajah gadis itu. Seolah ada ketenangan aneh saat ia melihat kilatan malu dimata rusa indah itu. Sehun mungkin pernah jatuh cinta, tapi itu lama sekali, sangat lama hingga ia tak mengingatnya.

Sehun sendiri tidak yakin kenapa ia bisa tertarik dengan gadis yang sedang minum secangkir cokelat panas dihadapannya ini.

Sadar ia sudah terlalu lama memandangi Luhan, Sehun duduk disamping gadis itu. Sehun bisa merasakan kecanggungan menguar kuat diudara sekitar mereka. "Apa masih sakit?" oke, Sehun tak bisa menemukan topik lain selain membahas luka Luhan.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Sehun mengenal gadis itu.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah sadar dari lamunannya sendiri. Malu-malu, ia menggeleng, sedikit menatap wajah Sehun, tapi kemudian kembali memandang layar televisi. "Sama sekali tidak," balasnya dengan suara tipis.

"Syukurlah," desahnya ringan, tanpa sadar otaknya kembali kosong, kembali berusaha memikirkan hal lain. "Maaf aku membuatmu terjebak disini,"

"Bukan masalah," ucap Luhan dengan senyum lembut.

Oke, Sehun menyukai senyum itu.

" _Well_ , jangan menganggapku tidak sopan karena bertanya tentang hal ini. Tapi namamu terdengar agak asing, Luhan," ucap Sehun sambil nyengir, sedikit ragu saat mengatakan hal itu. Berusaha mencoba mencari topik yang lebih sederhana, tapi Sehun tak bisa memaksa otaknya bekerja lebih keras lagi.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, terdengar sangat bersahabat. " _Well,_ aku orang China," balasnya masih dengan tersenyum, ia menyesap cokelatnya lagi.

Jujur saja, Sehun tidak terkejut mendengar itu –karena sebenarnya ia sudah mendengarnya dari Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung.

"Ah, pantas saja aksen bicaramu sedikit berbeda," balas Sehun, ikut tertawa juga. Luhan menyetujui itu dengan anggukan yakin, tapi gadis itu tidak tampak ingin bicara lagi. Jadi, lagi-lagi, dengan canggung, Sehun berdeham. "Apa kau ingin tidur sekarang?" dan Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar itu.

 _Apa yang kau tanyakan, bodoh._

Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, benar-benar tak bisa memaksakan otaknya memikirkan hal lain untuk berbicara dengan gadis pendiam itu.

" _Well,_ yah, aku bisa tidur disofa," balas Luhan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecanggungannya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, Luhan. Sebenarnya aku punya kamar lagi, tapi masih sangat kotor," Sehun nyengir, tampak bodoh, sedangkan Luhan memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis tidur di sofa, kan?"

Luhan terkekeh ringan, terdengar canggung tapi gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau baik sekali, Oh Sehun," Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

 _Demi Tuhan, kenapa gadis ini tampak begitu menggemaskan?_

"Itu berlebihan," jawab Sehun dengan tawa ringan dan Luhan balas tertawa. "Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" sambung Sehun, berusaha membuat suasana tidak kembali sunyi dan canggung.

Luhan menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak, terima kasih, aku sudah kenyang,"

"Ah iya," Sehun menjentikkan jari seolah baru saja mengingat sesuatu, Luhan menatapnya bingung. "Aku lupa bahwa seorang gadis tidak makan diatas jam sembilan malam," Sehun menyipitkan mata, memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Dan Luhan tertawa, terdengar sangat menyenangkan ditelinga Sehun. "Bukan begitu, tapi aku benar-benar masih kenyang,"

Diam-diam, Sehun lega karena gadis itu sudah tidak terlalu kaku saat berada didekatnya, Luhan sudah menunjukkan ekspresi wajah menyenangkan seperti tersenyum dan tertawa sekarang.

"Baiklah. Katakan saja jika butuh sesuatu," balas Sehun sambil tertawa ringan.

"Keberatan jika aku menonton dulu?" Luhan sedikit menunjuk layar televisi dihadapannya. "Aku tak bisa tidur,"

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali, bibirnya tersenyum. "Tentu, tentu, silahkan," tambah Sehun. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum manis, bibirnya sedikit menggumamkan kata terima kasih singkat, kemudian matanya kembali fokus pada layar televisi yang menayangkan film-film perang tidak jelas.

Jujur saja, untuk ukuran gadis normal, selera film Luhan buruk sekali.

Sehun baru saja ingin menanyakan tentang film yang Luhan tonton, tapi tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya bergetar. Membuat Luhan dan dirinya sendiri agak terkejut karena itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum, mengambil ponselnya dan mendesah ringan saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar.

 _Pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik._

"Ya, Pak, Oh Sehun disini," ucapnya. Sehun mendengar suara pria diseberang sana sedikit berteriak, dan mau tak mau harus membuatnya membuang napas berat, kemudian mengiyakan apa yang pria itu mau –kepala bagian rumah sakit.

 _Sial._

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan yang sekarang sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan bingung. Gadis itu seolah meneriakan ribuan pertanyaan untuk Sehun meskipun tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, dan Sehun langsung bisa menangkap tatapan mata rusa itu.

"Ada masalah, Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan suara tipis, setengah ragu, setengah gugup. Dengan cepat, kembali menundukan kepala, mungkin sadar ia terlalu lama menatap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, tanpa sadar menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit," bisik Sehun, nyengir. Bagaimanapun Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutan, tapi tatapan mata tak sepenuhnya bisa tersembunyi. Dan Sehun bisa membaca maksud gadis itu dengan jelas.

"Ah begitu," bisik Luhan, terdengar seperti tak yakin –mengambang.

Sehun masih menimang-nimang untuk mengatakan isi otaknya, antara ya dan tidak. "Aku akan segera kembali," tambahnya, mulai berdiri untuk segera berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Tapi Luhan menahan tangannya, membuat gerakan Sehun berhenti dan menoleh kearah gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung –atau terkejut karena Luhan nyaris mencengkeram tangannya. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata yang memancarkan keraguan aneh.

"Apa boleh aku ikut?" cicitnya dengan suara tipis.

Sehun nyaris tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri, terlebih Luhan mengucapkan itu takut-takut. "Ada apa, Luhan?" balas Sehun, ia menarik tangan Luhan yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Luhan agak terkejut karena Sehun menggenggam tangannya, tentu saja, itu gerakan cepat dan mendadak.

"Sebenarnya, aku takut disini sendirian," balas Luhan dengan suara nyaris habis, kepala gadis itu masih memandangi tangan Sehun yang melingkupi tangannya sendiri.

Dan tanpa sadar, tangan Sehun terulur, ia sedikit merapikan rambut Luhan yang jatuh menutupi setengah wajahnya, Sehun menyelipkan itu dibalik telinga Luhan hingga bisa melihat wajah piasnya yang cantik dengan jelas. Sedangkan Luhan menatapnya dengan mata membulat, seolah terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan.

 _Apa aku tidak sopan?_

Sadar cukup lama Sehun terjebak untuk memandangi wajah Luhan, ia tersenyum. "Kau boleh ikut. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang setelah dari rumah sakit, aku hanya akan melakukan operasi singkat. Jongin akan datang sebentar lagi," bisiknya.

Luhan tersenyum, perlahan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, matanya menatap selimut yang membalut kakinya, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan takut-takut. "Sehun, boleh aku pinjam celana?"

 _Apa dia bilang?_

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali seperti orang bodoh, mencoba mencerna ucapan Luhan. Betapa bodohnya Sehun daritadi, bagaimana ia bisa tidak memberikan celana kepada Luhan. Sweater panjang tidak akan bisa menutupi kaki gadis itu. Tapi Sehun tak tau bagaimana harus memberikan celananya pada Luhan.

Itu pasti akan menjadi terlalu panjang untuk kaki Luhan yang lebih pendek dari kakinya. Sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tak memiliki celana perempuan.

Lagipula, untuk apa Sehun memilikinya.

" _Well,_ tunggu sebentar," Sehun mencoba berpikir, tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah mendapatkan ide bagus. Dengan cepat tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponsel.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan dengan suara tipis.

"Tenang saja, Jongin akan membawakan celana untukmu," Sehun tersenyum lebar, menekan layar ponselnya lagi untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat itu.

Luhan sedikit mengernyit, bingung mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Mengapa kau meminta itu pada Jongin?"

" _Well_ , bagaimana aku mengatakan ini ya," Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk mendengus sedangkan Luhan menunggu. "Kau tau kan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sering melakukan hubungan seperti itu, pasti Kyungsoo sering menginap dan meninggalkan celananya di rumah Jongin," ucapnya dengan kekehan ringan.

Dan Luhan sedikit terkejut, tak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

.

.

Sehun memang bukan dokter spesialis bedah yang harus selalu berada didalam ruangan operasi yang super dingin itu, tapi ia akan segera menjadi dokter bedah professional tak lama lagi. Bagaimanapun, Sehun harus benar-benar sering masuk ruang operasi untuk saat ini. Terlebih statusnya sekarang sudah menjadi asisten dokter bedah dan juga dokter UGD yang super sibuk.

Mau tak mau, Sehun harus merelakan waktu liburnya yang berharga dan menggantinya dilain waktu.

Beruntungnya, malam ini, bukan operasi rumit yang memerlukan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Yah, meskipun Sehun tak bisa memungkiri pasiennya kali ini mungkin saja bisa tak selamat saat berada diatas ranjang operasi, tapi ia masih bisa sedikit santai dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Sehun masih sibuk menyatukan dua jaringan kulit yang sempat terpisah karena pisau bedahnya, sedangkan rekan kerjanya –Kim Jongin, baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun, menanyakan pekerjaan Jongin sebelumnya di ruang UGD.

"Itu bisa kuselesaikan," ucap Jongin, berdiri di belakang tubuh Sehun sambil menunjuk apa yang sedang Sehu lakukan. "Seseorang menunggumu," tambahnya, beberapa orang perawat di dalam ruangan itu memandang Jongin dengan tatapan bingung meskipun yang terlihat dari wajah mereka hanyalah bagian mata.

Sehun berdeham, memberikan peralatannya pada Jongin, kemudian berdiri. "Oke, selesaikan ini dengan baik," bisiknya.

"Memangnya kapan aku mengerjakan tugasku dengan tidak baik," dengus Jongin sebal, mulai menggantikan tugas Sehun.

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, ia sedikit menundukkan kepala pada perawat disana, dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar untuk membersihkan diri dari darah yang menempel. Sekarang pikirannya benar-benar sudah terfokus pada Luhan yang mungkin menunggunya dengan lelah di luar ruang operasi.

Setengah berlari, Sehun keluar dari ruang operasi yang benar-benar dingin itu. Ia tidak sempat ganti baju, jadi hanya memakai kemeja yang tadi ia pakai dari rumah dan juga jas dokternya. Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat Luhan yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan mata diatas kursi rumah sakit –tepat di depan ruang operasi.

Sehun menghela napas berat, tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati gadis itu –senyum tipis tercetak dibibirnya. Baru saja Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dengan hat-hati, Luhan sudah membuka mata. Dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Maaf membangunkanmu," bisik Sehun dengan suara tipis.

"Aku belum tidur," balas Luhan, setengah tertawa.

Sehun pikir Luhan benar karena mata gadis itu tampak semakin kecil karena kantuk, lagipula ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam. Luhan pasti lelah sekali harus menunggunya menyelesaikan operasi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," bisik Sehun. "Harusnya kuantar kau pulang dulu tadi,"

Luhan tertawa lagi, ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan karena menguap. "Pasien harus didahulukan, kata Jongin," balasnya. Luhan sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi, matanya separuh terpejam.

Sehun mengikuti apa yang Luhan lakukan, perlahan juga bisa merasakan rasa lelah yang mulai menyapa tubuhnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sehun dengan suara lembut, berusaha tidak membuat terkejut dengan suaranya sendiri.

Luhan menggumam, mengiyakan tanpa suara yang jelas. "Kau pasti lebih lelah," bisiknya dengan suara nyaris habis.

Sehun mendesah ringan. "Maaf membuatmu harus mengalami hari yang panjang seperti ini,"

"Bukan masalah Sehun. Kau tidak bermaksud melakukan ini," balas Luhan dengan suara yang nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Sehun setengah tertawa, suaranya terdengar agak keras di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang setelah Jongin menyelesaikan operasinya,"

"Ya, terima kasih," balas Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum ringan. "Jujur saja, apa yang kau takutkan, Luhan?"

Suara helaan napas Luhan terdengar agak keras. "Hantu, kau percaya itu?"

Sehun terkekeh ringan. "Sama sekali tidak," balasnya. Luhan hanya menggumam, menolak pernyataan Sehun. "Serius, mungkin mereka memang ada, tapi sebelum aku melihatnya secara langsung aku tak percaya. Kau tau kan, banyak cerita menyeramkan di rumah sakit yang beredar dimasyarakat luas?"

"Ya," bisik Luhan.

Sehun tertawa lagi, menatap tembok kosong dihadapannya. "Demi Tuhan, selama aku bekerja di rumah sakit selama beberapa tahun, sama sekali belum pernah melihat hantu. Kau tau kan, mereka mungkin menceritakan kisah hantu hanya untuk membuat orang lain takut dan menghindari rumah sakit. Jujur saja, kejadian-kejadian yang mereka ceritakan sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana hantu bisa –,"

Ocehan Sehun berhenti saat kepala Luhan tiba-tiba jatuh di atas bahunya. Perlahan, Sehun bisa mendengar helaan napas Luhan yang teratur.

 _Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tidur sekarang?_

Sehun berusaha mengajaknya bicara agar Luhan tidak tertidur, tapi kenapa sekarang malah Sehun tampak seperti sedang menceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur untuk Luhan. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa Luhan tidur disembarang tempat seperti ini.

Ragu-ragu, Sehun sedikit menoleh kearah kanan, dan pipinya langsung menyentuh puncak kepala Luhan. Sehun berhenti bergerak, takut akan membangunkan Luhan yang mungkin masih belum tidur terlalu pulas.

Jadi Sehun menunggu, membiarkan kepala Luhan bersandar dibahunya, membiarkan Luhan sedikit tertidur lebih lelap lagi. Dan saat Sehun mendengar suara helaan napas Luhan yang sangat teratur, perlahan, pria itu mengangkat Luhan ke dalam gendongannya.

.

.

Mungkin Luhan terbangun, tapi ia masih belum begitu yakin. Matanya terbuka sedikit, kemudian menutup lagi untuk menghalau sinar temaram yang cukup menyilaukan. Luhan bisa merasakan tubuhnya terasa hangat dan untuk beberapa saat ia merasa nyaman dengan hal itu.

Ia benar-benar lelah dan ini terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Luhan masih terlalu malas untuk benar-benar bangun dan beranjak, ia sedikit menarik kain putih hangat yang menutupi tubuhnya. Samar-samar Luhan bisa melihat tulisan nama pada selimut itu –bukan nama yang asing untuknya.

OH SEHUN

 _Oh Sehun?_

 _Tunggu dulu, Oh Sehun?_

 _Ini tidak asing._

Seperti baru saja mendapat sedikit sengatan listrik didalam kepalanya, mata Luhan melebar, dengan jelas ia melihat bahwa kain yang ia jadikan selimut adalah jas dokter dengan nama Sehun tertera disana. Dan saat ia mendongak, Luhan melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang berada diatas tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam. Kepala pria itu agar tertunduk karena terlelap.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dipangkuan Sehun?_

 _Ya Tuhan. Luhan bodoh. Luhan bodoh._

Dengan cepat, Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk tegak-tegak, kepalanya sedikit menoleh kearah Sehun –bingung dan gugup. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sehun membuka mata. Pria itu sedikit menguap dengan mata setengah terpejam, sedikit meregangkan otot lehernya yang kaku, sementara Luhan masih memandangi dengan mata membulat sempurna.

 _Bagaimana bangun tidur saja Sehun sudah setampan ini?_

Sadar tak seharusnya memikirkan hal itu, Luhan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Dalam otak tumpulnya mulai mengurutkan kejadian yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Kemudian ia berhasil menemukan ingatan tentang dirinya yang tertidur saat menunggu Sehun selesai melakukan operasi.

 _Bodoh._

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun dengan suara parau, kembali menguap.

Luhan mengangguk, ragu-ragu. Ia masih mendekap jas Sehun didepan dada, sedangkan matanya memandangi Sehun dengan bingung. "Ini dimana, Sehun?" tanya Luhan, sedikit memutar kepalanya menyusuri ruangan kerja yang agak gelap itu.

"Ah, ini," Sehun sedikit mengernyit. "Maaf, semalam kau ketiduran dan aku terpaksa membawamu kesini. Ini ruangan dokter UGD,"

 _Demi Tuhan, apa aku baru saja menghabiskan malam bersama Sehun?_

Luhan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali saat pikiran kotornya mendadak muncul. Ia berusaha memikirkan hal lain meskipun susah payah melakukan itu. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Luhan dengan suara nyaris habis.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Hampir pagi, mau kuantar pulang sekarang?"

Ragu-ragu, Luhan mengangguk. Dan Sehun tersenyum, membiarkan Luhan masih menggenggam erat jas dokternya dengan jantung yang mulai berdetak tak beraturan.

 _Apa lagi yang salah denganku?_

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun mengantarkannya pulang dengan mobil Jongin, Luhan tak banyak bicara. Ia sibuk memandangi jalanan yang sepi dan masih tampak agak gelap karena matahari belum muncul seluruhnya. Di sebelahnya, Sehun juga mengemudi dalam diam, seolah sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tapi kecanggungan ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih singkat saat Sehun mengantarnya hingga depan pintu apartemen. Pria itu masih saja mengucapkan kata maaf meskipun Luhan sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Bukan Sehun yang seharusnya meminta maaf, tapi Kyungsoo. Gadis sialan itu.

Dan Luhan benar-benar mengumpat saat sudah masuk dalam apartemennya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berada disana, duduk di meja makan, memandanginya dengan seringaian dan tatapan mata menyelidik.

"Bersenang-senang dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan cengiran lebar.

"Brengsek, ini pasti rencana kalian, kan?" Luhan bersungut-sungut, mendudukkan diri dengan kasar dikursi samping Baekhyun. "Keterlaluan," ucapnya kasar, mengambil roti panggang dari meja tanpa ijin dan mengunyah itu dengan cepat.

" _Well,_ seharusnya kau berterima kasih untuk itu," balas Baekhyun. "Kapan lagi bisa menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan Oh Sehun," Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tertawa, mengangkat tangan mereka untuk _highfive._

Luhan memutar bola mata kesal. "Demi Tuhan, pikiran kalian terlalu jauh," bisiknya. "Kenapa kalian bangun terlalu pagi sih hari ini?" dengusnya kesal. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi kedua orang gadis yang sudah sibuk tertawa itu.

"Tentu saja, kami ingin mendengar cerita bagaimana seorang gadis kehilangan kesuciannya," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Brengsek," Luhan nyaris berteriak. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Sehun,"

"Pembohong," balas Baekhyun, ia mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dan menekan layarnya beberapa kali. "Lalu apa ini?" Baekhyun menyodorkan ponsel itu kedepan, membuat Luhan menyipit dan berjalan mendekat untuk melihat apa yang ada didalam sana.

Itu fotonya yang sedang tertidur diatas pangkuan Sehun.

 _Sial._

"Demi Tuhan, aku akan menguburmu bersama Kim Jongin," Luhan nyaris menjerit, menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

Kedua gadis itu masih tertawa. "Bagus dong, aku bisa bersama dengan Jongin dalam satu lubang sempit. Pasti menyenangkan," balas Kyungsoo, kembali tertawa keras-keras.

Kalau Luhan tidak ingat kedua orang itu adalah sahabatnya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah mencekik leher keduanya hingga mati.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang menjemput, Luhan masih bermalas-malasan diatas ranjang. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja bangun tidur –tentu saja Luhan harus tidur hingga siang untuk membayar jatah tidurnya yang kurang semalam. Sedikit lega karena hari ini dia libur kuliah dan tidak ada pekerjaan menggambar yang harus diselesaikan.

Sejak tadi, Luhan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh –atau gila. Pikirannya melayang-layang, kembali memutar ingatannya semalam saat bersama Sehun. Bagaimana dia bisa merasa bodoh saat saat bersama pria itu, seolah-olah otaknya sama sekali tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa mengoceh hal-hal tidak penting seperti yang sering ia lakukan saat berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Saat bersama Sehun, seolah-olah kemampuan bicaranya hilang. Dan itu sangat menganggu.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak jatuh cinta, atau mungkin Luhan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya jantung yang berdegup lebih cepat saat melihat orang yang ia sukai. Rasa itu sudah lama sekali hilang dari pikiran Luhan.

Tapi sekarang, saat melihat Sehun, rasa gugup aneh dan degup jantung menggila kembali ia rasakan.

 _Tak salah lagi, aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta dengan pria itu._

Dan itu bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan pada satu sisi.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut, agak mengerang karena seseorang mengganggu waktu liburannya. Kalau tidak Kyungsoo, pasti Baekhyun, siapa lagi. Luhan belum mengijinkan masuk, tapi kepala Kyungsoo sudah muncul dari bali pintu kamarnya.

"Ponselmu masih mati?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengernyit. "Sepertinya iya," ucapnya malas, melirik ponselnya sendiri yang tergeletak dimeja.

Kyungsoo melemparkan ponselnya, tepat mendarat di ranjang Luhan, dekat kaki gadis itu. Bingung, Luhan mengambil ponsel itu. "Akan ada yang menghubungimu, terima saja," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ringan, kemudian menutup pintu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Luhan melihat ada panggilan masuk, tapi nomor yang tertera disana tidak memiliki nama. Ragu-ragu, ia mengangkat panggilan itu. "Selamat siang," oke, Luhan harus terdengar sopan, siapa tau ini kliennya.

"Luhan?" sapa suara diseberang sana.

 _Suara ini tidak asing._

"Ya?" ulang Luhan.

"Aku Oh Sehun,"

 _Oh Sehun?_

 _Apa aku tak salah dengar?_

Perlahan, Luhan merasakan detak jantungnya yang kembali berpacu lebih cepat. Senyuman tanpa sadar tercetak dibibirnya. "Ya, Sehun. Ada apa?" Luhan berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar tidak terlalu bersemangat.

Diujung sana, Sehun terdengar seperti menghela napas. "Apa nanti malam kau ada sedikit waktu luang?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Ada apa, Sehun?" tanya dengan suara datar, berusaha acuh meskipun jantungnya sudah menggila.

" _Well,_ aku hanya ingin mengembalikan barangmu yang tertinggal, Luhan,"

"Barang?" Luhan sedikit mengernyit, otaknya benar-benar tak bisa dipaksa untuk berpikir.

"Tas kecil dan gaunmu, Luhan,"

 _Ah itu._

"Ah ya, aku lupa itu," bisik Luhan.

Sehun sedikit terkekeh diseberang sana. "Kau kau tidak sibuk, aku akan menjemputmu malam nanti,"

"Menjemputku?" ulang Luhan dengan bodoh.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajakmu makan malam sebagai permintaan maaf. Apa kau bisa?"

 _Apa Sehun baru saja mengajakku pergi berkencan?_

 _Ya Tuhan._

Luhan berusaha berdeham sedikit. "Ya aku bisa," bisiknya, tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menolak.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Luhan,"

"Ya Sehun," balas Luhan, mulai kembali merasakan detak jantungnya yang benar-benar berdegup cepat. Luhan tersenyum lebar, sedikit mencubit-cubit lengannya.

 _Ya Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi, kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aduh gatau ini kenapa jadi fluffy-fluffy begini FF-nya. Jujur aja ini otak Authornya mentok disini, gatau juga kenapa semakin kesini semakin jarang FF HUNHAN yang diupdate. Mungkin karena emang agak sepi peminat sih FF HUNHAN. Apa cuma Author aja yang ngrasa ya? Nggak tau lagi deh hehehe.**

 **Udahlah ini aja dulu chapter empatnya, semoga kedepannya nggak semakin absurd lagi dan juga FF ini ada yang baca xixixi**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan saran, kritik, dan komentar dikolom review.**

 **Apakah masih ada readers yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini? Semoga aja masih ada~**

 **Sekian, terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf jika mengecewakan, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

Hari ini update barengan Author keceh baday yang FFnya bikin galau sampe berhari-hari **BAEKBEELU** sama kaka yang FFnya mesti bikin nagih **HUNHANSLAY** (ini masih mungkin soalnya laptop Authornya agak sakit) dan juga sama kaka Author dengan cerita yang seru banget **HUNHANEFFECTS**. Please kindly check their stories too~ Thankiss~


	5. Chapter 5

Luhan memoleskan lipstick berwarna merah pucat sekali lagi, berusaha membuat wajahnya sendiri tidak terkesan seperti mayat hidup karena bibirnya yang agak terlihat seperti orang sakit –atau orang sekarat, tidak beda jauh.

Hembusan napas keluar dari mulut tipisnya beberapa kali, ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berwarna hitam keabu-abuan, mengikatnya dengan rapi keatas.

Bagaimanapun ia berusaha tidak gugup dengan ini, tetap saja jantungnya sedikit berdebar sambil menunggu Sehun datang menjemput.

Pria itu mengatakan akan mengembalikan gaun dan tas Luhan.

Ini memang bukan kencan, tapi sepertinya Luhan harus menganggap begitu.

Bagaimanapun, baginya, ini kencan.

Dan ia masih memiliki perasaan tersisa terhadap Sehun hingga membuatnya harus sedikit gugup dengan hal ini.

"Luhan, Sehun sudah datang," ucap Baekhyun dari balik pintu kamarnya. Luhan menoleh sekilas, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menahan tawa, mungkin dalam hati sudah mempersiapkan ribuah ejekan untuknya.

"Jangan macam-macam," ancam gadis itu, mengingatkan sahabatnya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh dihadapan Sehun dan akan membuatnya semakin merasa malu.

Cukup sudah Sehun menganggapnya seperti orang bodoh selama ini.

Baekhyun nyengir, sedikit merapikan gaun setengah paha berwarna pastel yang Luhan kenakan dengan cantik. Ia juga menyelipkan rambut Luhan di belakang telinganya, dan Luhan terlalu gugup untuk protes dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang.

"Kau cantik, semoga kencanmu berjalan lancar," Baekhyun sedikit mengecup pipi gadis itu, membuatnya mengernyit jijik.

"Ini bukan kencan," sahut Luhan, geram.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Terserah kau saja. Aku tak akan menunggumu pulang malam ini," ia terkekeh ringan, sedangkan Luhan membalas dengan dengusan sebal.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya setelah beberapa kali menghembuskan napas gugup. Di luar sana, ia bisa melihat Sehun duduk di atas sofa. Pria itu hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dengan celana jeans berwarna _navy_ gelap. Rambut hitam pekatnya terangkat rapi dan wajah pucatnya tampak sempurna di bawah kilauan lampu temaram ruang tamu.

Sehun sangat menakjubkan dan itu semakin membuat kegugupan dalam diri Luhan menjadi-jadi.

 _Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Luhan berdeham sedikit, untuk menghilangkan gugup dan untuk memberikan tanda pada Sehun tentang keberadaannya.

Sehun menoleh kearahnya, tersenyum, dan itu berhasil membuat jantung bertalu-talu seperti orang bodoh.

 _Demi Tuhan, jangan melalukan hal bodoh, Luhan._

 _Jangan dulu._

Luhan tersenyum kaku, melihat Sehun yang berdiri masih dengan senyuman manis –tampan dan menakjubkan. Tangan pria itu terulur ke depan dan dengan sangat kaku, sangat canggung, Luhan menyalaminya.

"Hey, Luhan," sapa Sehun –masih dengan senyuman bak Dewa Yunani, dan Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman malu –yang canggung sebenarnya. "Kau terlihat cantik," tambahnya.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Sial, jantungku._

Luhan terkekeh ringan, terdengar sangat canggung. Sementara jantungnya terus memainkan tempo yang menggila, ia hanya berharap wajahnya tidak semerah tomat busuk sekarang.

" _Thanks_ ," cicitnya, tak punya kata-kata lain yang terpikir dalam otaknya.

Sehun sedikit tertawa. "Siap untuk pergi?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk kaku, membiarkan Sehun berjalan mendahuluinya menuju pintu keluar. "Kemana Baekhyun?" tanyanya, sedikit melihat kearah belakang tubuh Luhan.

Luhan mengikuti pandangan pria itu dan menoleh ke belakang, tapi sama sekali tak menemukan bayangan tubuh Baekhyun dimana-mana. "Mungkin sedang melakukan sesuatu," ucap Luhan.

 _Apa yang kau bicarakan, Luhan._

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ayo, sebelum makin malam," bisiknya dengan kekehan ringan, membiarkan Luhan berjalan mengikutinya dengan langkah kaki canggung. "Ah, apa lukamu masih sakit?" tanya Sehun saat kedua orang itu sama-sama berjalan menelusuri koridor apartemen Luhan yang sepi.

Luhan mengangguk, berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata secara langsung pada Sehun. Gadis itu berusaha tenang dan mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi menggila.

Mengatur napas tanpa Sehun sadari.

"Sudah baik-baik saja," bisik Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin itu, Luhan," bisiknya, menahan pintu lift dan membiarkan Luhan masuk terlebih dulu.

 _Gentleman._

Luhan balas dengan tawa renyah yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun. Sungguh, bukan masalah," tambahnya.

"Tetap saja, aku membuatmu kembali merasakan sakit, kan?" pria itu terkekeh ringan, kemudian lagi-lagi mempersilahkan Luhan keluar dari lift saat mereka sudah sampai di lantai dasar.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum malu, tak ingin mendebat apa yang Sehun katakan lebih jauh lagi.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Jalan-jalan?" Luhan mengulangi ucapan pria itu, sedikit tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

Bukankah tadi Sehun hanya hendak mengajaknya mengambil gaun dan tas kecil yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Dan sekarang, kenapa pria ini mengajaknya jalan-jalan, semakin membuat Luhan bingung untuk mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri.

 _Ini gila._

Sehun mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sementara gadis itu masih tampak berpikir. "Kau pernah menonton film tengah malam?"

 _Menonton film, katamu?_

 _Tengah malam?_

Luhan menggeleng ringan. "Tidak pernah," sahutnya cepat, sedikit malu tapi ia terlalu gugup untuk peduli. Masa bodoh Sehun akan menganggapnya gadis aneh yang tak pernah bersenang-senang.

"Aku juga belum pernah," balas Sehun. Mereka sampai di depan mobil Sehun yag terparkir rapi di depan pintu masuk, pria itu lagi-lagi membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu.

Sungguh, perlakuan sederhana seperti ini sudah bisa membuat Luhan semakin memiliki perasaan kagum pada pria itu.

" _Thanks_ ," sahut Luhan tipis.

"Jadi kau ada waktu luang malam ini?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah meluncur pada jalanan ibukota yang sedikit lenggang di malam hari.

 _Meskipun aku tidak ada waktu, tapi aku akan meluangkannya untukmu, Oh Sehun._

"Besok aku libur," jawab Luhan dengan kekehan ringan. "Jadi aku tidak sibuk malam ini,"

"Bagus," balasnya. Tawa pria itu terdengar renyah, menoleh sedikit kearah Luhan sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan gelap di depan.

Meninggalkan Luhan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting.

Seperti..

 _Apa memang Sehun sengaja mengajakku berkencan malam ini?_

 _Ah bukan, ini hanya permintaan maafnya untuk menebus kesalahan Sehun kemarin._

Padahal yang kemarin itu, Luhan sangat bersyukur bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sehun.

.

.

Baru beberapa menit sejak memasuki gedung bioskop yang cukup ramai di akhir pekan –padahal ini tayangan terakhir– Luhan agak menyesal dengan keputusannya mengiyakan ajakan Sehun menonton film.

Nyatanya, sampai saat inipun, Luhan harus memejamkan mata sambil sedikit tersentak-sentak diatas kursi empuk karena dentuman kuat dari pengeras suara dalam ruangan itu. Tak kalah mengejutkannya, bayangan-bayangan gambar mengerikan juga terpampang jelas di layar berukuran super besar itu.

Dan Luhan teralu malu untuk merengek pada Sehun membatalkan acara nonton yang mengerikan ini.

Luhan benci film tentang pembunuh berantai yang haus darah, atau adegan kejar-kejaran dengan suara mendebarkan. Ia tidak suka melihat tubuh manusia yang tampak sedang disayat dan mengeluarkan darah.

Ia tau itu hanya rekaan fiksi, tapi tetap saja, otak dangkal Luhan membayangkan rasanya.

Betapa perihnya jika tubuh manusia disayat hingga berdarah-darah seperti itu.

Memikrikannya saja, sudah membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Samar, Luhan melirik kearah kanan, melihat wajah Sehun yang masih tampak jelas dalam ruangan gelap –selain wajahnya yang pucat, cahaya samar dari layar juga ikut menyinari wajahnya. Pria itu menonton dengan tenang, tampak serius dan tidak menunjukkan perubahan raut wajah berarti.

Seolah Sehun sedang menonton film roman picisan yang menyenangkan.

Sementara Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan atau kencing di celana.

Ia tak boleh mengacaukan hari ini.

Sadar dipandangi, pria itu menoleh kearahnya, dan Luhan nyatanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun. Tatapan mata elang itu terasa menguncinya, tak bisa bergerak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Masih memandangi wajah Sehun yang terukir sempurna, pria itu balas menatapnya dengan kepala sedikit miring, mencoba membaca sesuatu dalam wajah Luhan –tapi Sehun tak menemukan apapun disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Apa aku tampak pucat sekarang, Oh Sehun?_

 _Aku tidak baik-baik saja._

 _Sangat tidak baik-baik saja._

Luhan mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Sehun dan nyaris memekik saat lagi-lagi dentuman kuat terdengar di telinganya, refleks, ia memejamkan mata –mengernyit.

Jika seperti ini terus, mungkin Luhan benar-benar pingsan bahkan sebelum film berdurasi lebih dari satu jam ini berakhir.

Luhan tak bisa tahan dengan suara keras, mungkin jantungnya lemah, atau mungkin juga ia tak terlalu tahan dengan suara-suara keras.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menggenggam tangannya, membuat Luhan membuka mata cepat-cepat, melihat pria itu yang sudah setengah berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum manis, kemudian menarik Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menelusuri jalan sempit diantara kursi-kursi penuh orang –bibirnya sedikit menggumamkan kata maaf saat melewato orang-orang yang mungkin sedikit terganggu karena ulahnya itu.

Dan masih seperti orang bodoh, Luhan membiarkan pria itu menggandengnya keluar ruang bioskop yang masih mengeluarkan suara dentuman-dentuman keras.

"Kenapa Sehun?" tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah diluar.

Pria itu tersenyum, sedikit menyentuh hidung Luhan dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Harusnya katakan sejak awal kau tidak menonton film yang seperti itu," bisik pria itu dengan satu kekehan ringan.

Sedangkan Luhan tak bisa menghindari pipinya yang mungkin mulai bersemu merah sekarang. "Aku tidak takut kok," sanggahnya.

Sehun tertawa lagi, masih menggandeng tangan Luhan erat-erat, pria itu berjalan menjahui pintu keluar. Dan Luhan tak bisa banyak bergerak, ia memandangi tangannya sendiri yang masih Sehun genggam dengan erat –membiarkan pria itu seolah menyeretnya.

"Mau nonton film lain?" tawar Sehun. "Kulihat ada film hantu, bagaimana?" guraunya dengan tawa renyah.

 _Tidak Sehun. Jangan mengajakku nonton film hantu._

Luhan menggeleng ringan, dan pria itu meliriknya dengan bibir tersenyum. "Kau lucu sekali, Luhan. Sungguhan, wajahmu pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, sedikit mengejek dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Luhan merengut kesal. "Aku tidak takut, hanya saja–,"

"Sungguhan, mungkin kau bisa saja pingsan," potong Sehun cepat-cepat sebelum Luhan mengomel lagi. Pria itu menarik tangan Luhan dalam genggamannya ke atas. "Tanganmu dingin sekali," bisiknya.

"Itu karena pendingin ruangan," sahutnya, kesal.

"Benarkah?" ia menghentikan langkahnya, padahal mereka sedang berada di jalan. Sehun tersenyum, menarik tangan Luhan ke atas dan meniup-niupkan udara dari bibirnya –membuat udara hangat terasa hingga sarafnya. "Sudah lebih hangat sekarang?" tanyanya dengan senyuman manis.

 _Bernapas, Luhan._

 _Bernapas._

 _Ya Tuhan, jantungku._

Luhan mengerjap, berhenti memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan bodoh. Ia menarik tangannya sedikit, membuat Sehun melepaskannya. "Sudah lebih baik," ia tergagap, merasa seperti seorang badut sekarang.

Sehun tertawa lagi, mempersilahkan Luhan kembali berjalan.

"Karena kita gagal menonton, apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?" tanya Sehun.

 _Apa aku harus mengatakannya, Sehun?_

"Entahlah," sahutnya dengan suara tipis, sedikit melirik Sehun berjalan di sampingnya dalam diam. "Mengambil gaunku, mungkin?" ragu-ragu Luhan bertanya.

Sehun sedikit tertawa, membuat Luhan tak mengerti apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. "Jika aku mengatakan hal yang jujur, apa kau marah, Luhan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun terlihat sedang menahan tawa, bibirnya membentuk cekungan senyum indah. "Gaunmu masih belum selesai dicuci," sahutnya.

 _Apa sih yang kau bicarakan, Sehun._

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sehun tertawa lagi. "Sebenarnya aku hanya beralasan akan mengembalikan gaunmu, padahal sekarang masih di tempat pencucian dan belum selesai dibersihkan," tambahnya.

"Jadi, Sehun," Luhan menggantungkan jawabannya, tidak melanjutkan.

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku tak punya alasan lain untuk mengajakmu keluar, jadi aku berbohong tentang gaun itu," ia tersenyum lagi. " _Well,_ yah, aku terlalu tidak jantan untuk mengajakmu pergi secara langsung," tambahnya.

 _Oke, aku mulai bingung._

 _Apa ini artinya Sehun sebenarnya ingin mengajakku keluar?_

 _Berkencan?_

 _Tidak. Tidak. Terlalu jauh._

Luhan diam, tidak tau hendak mengatakan apa. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah panjang Sehun menuju tempat parkir gedung bioskop. Sedangkan pria itu juga tidak berbicara lagi, kecanggungan menguar di udara.

"Kau menganggap ini kencan, kan?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Entahlah," sahut Luhan, berusaha menelan rasa gugupnya sendiri. "Kau menganggapnya begitu?" ia balas bertanya.

"Tentu saja," balas Sehun yakin, kembali membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

 _Oke, aku semakin bingung sekarang._

"Kita akan kemana, Sehun?" tanyanya saat Sehun kembali mengendarai mobilnya keluar menuju jalan raya.

Sehun menoleh kearahnya sedikit dan tersenyum. "Apa yang biasa dilakukan orang saat kencan?"

 _Aku tak tau, aku tak pernah melakukannya._

 _Tunggu dulu, kau serius menganggap ini kencan?_

"Aku tak tau, Sehun. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Luhan balas bertanya.

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak, keningnya berkerut dalam, sementara matanya masih fokus menatap jalanan gelap di depan.

"Makan malam?" tanya Sehun.

 _Apa kau perlu jawaban, Sehun?_

"Ide bagus," sahut Luhan.

Meskipun Sehun menanggap ini kencan, tapi Luhan tak menganggap ini menyenangkan. Sehun terlalu acuh untuk ukuran pria dewasa normal. Tidak banyak bicara, lebih banyak bertindak. Memang apa yang Sehun lakukan, hal sederhanapun, nyatanya bisa membuat jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat.

Tenggelam dalam kegugupan.

Tapi, tetap saja, kecanggungan masih menguar jelas, menyesakkan udara disekitar mereka.

Sehun tidak semenyenangkan seperti yang selama ini ada dalam pikiran Luhan.

 _Sehun tidak asyik._

 _._

 _._

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat makan cepat saji di tengah kota. Sehun terus merengek tentang makanan yang tidak sehat dan lain sebagainya, tapi mereka tak punya pilihan lain daripada harus kelapatan di tengah malam dingin seperti ini.

Ini tengah malam tentu tidak ada rumah makan yang sedikit layak masih buka di jam-jam seperti ini.

"Maaf harus mengajakmu makan di tempat ini," bisik Sehun, ia membuka mulut dan memasukkan potongan burger kesana, mengunyahnya dengan kening berkerut, kemudian mengernyit saat menelan makanan itu susah payah.

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun yang tampak tidak menyukai rasa burgernya. Pria itu mengernyit beberapa kali sebelum menelan makanan lagi, kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah tidak nyaman.

"Bukan masalah, aku suka _junk food_ , kok," balas Luhan, memakan potongan ayam perlahan.

"Maaf mengatakan ini, Luhan," ucapnya, berusaha menelam makanan susah payah. "Kau harus mengurangi makan makanan seperti ini, sungguhan,"

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Jongin, Sehun," sahut Luhan, berusaha membuat suasana tidak canggung, dan sepertinya obrolan mereka berhasil.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Serius, mungkin Jongin juga mengatakan hal ini, tapi _junk food_ punya dampak buruk," tambah Sehun. "Berapa banyak kalori yang dihasilkan dari makanan ini," ia melirik piring berisik makanan di atas meja, membuat Luhan mengikuti pandangan pria itu.

"Ya, aku percaya. Kau kan seorang dokter," balasnya, mencibir.

Sehun tertawa. "Aku sungguh-sungguh menagtakan ini, kau tau kan berapa lemak dalam burger ini?" Sehun mengangkat makanannya sedikit, menunjukkan potongan daging yang berkilat karena minyak di dalam burgernya. Sementara Luhan tampak berpikir, kemudian menggelengkan kepala ringan.

Lagipula siapa yang peduli jumlah lemak atau kalori pada makanan seenak itu. Orang-orang yang makan disini pasti telalu lapar untuk sekedar memikirkan dampak buruk makanan mereka.

 _Sungguh, itu tidak penting._

"Kurasa makan burger tidak berbahaya," Luhan sedikit memicingkan mata melihat makanan yang Sehun tunjukan. "Lagipula itu enak," balasnya, nyengir.

Sehun mendecih. "Tidak terlalu enak, asal kau tau saja,"

"Ya, Sehun. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, aku tidak sering-sering makan ini lagi," ia balas tertawa, kembali memasukkan potongan ayam ke dalam mulut.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Matanya memandangi Luhan yang sedang makan dengan tenang, mendadak saja kehilangan keinginan untuk lanjut makan. Perhatian Sehun terfokus pada wajah Luhan, memandangi bibirnya yang sibuk bergerak karena makan, juga memandangi tangan pucat Luhan yang terlihat memiliki bekas luka –tepat dibagian telapak tangan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan tanpa ijin, membuatnya sedikit kaget karena mendadak saja pria itu memerika telapak tangannya. Ia memandangi tangan Luhan yang memiliki luka garis memanjang sekitar beberapa senti, lukanya cukup dalam hingga menimbulkan bekas luka yang tampak jelas.

Lembut, Sehun mengusapkan jemarinya di atas bekas luka gadis itu.

"Ini kenapa?" tanya Sehun, menekankan jemarinya lagi, sedikit memeriksa kontur lukanya.

 _Ah, itu._

Sedangkan Luhan meringis, sama sekali bukan karena merasa sakit. Tapi ingatannya kembali terlontar ke belakang, kembali memutar adegan bodoh mengerikan saat ia dengan sengaja mencengkeram pecahan gelas yang tajam.

Alasannya tak lain hanya sekedar ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.

Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh saat itu.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan berpikir seperti itu, berpikir bahwa dengan melukai dirinya, ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Sungguh, dulu Luhan merasa sangat bodoh dan gila.

Dan sekarang ia menyesal karena itu membuat bekas luka mengerikan di telapak tangannya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun lagi, sedikit mengusap bekas luka memanjang itu dengan lembut.

 _Tidak, sama sekali tidak._

 _Tapi hatiku masih sakit saat mengingat alasan bodoh dibalik luka ini._

Luhan tersenyum, miris, ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Itu sudah lama, Sehun. Sudah tidak sakit lagi. Saat itu Jongin membantuku mengobati lukanya,"

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Kenapa lukanya sampai sedalam ini?" tanya Sehun lagi, ia melepaskan tangan Luhan dan membiarkannya kembali makan dengan tenang.

Sedangkan mendadak saja, Luhan kehilangan nafsu makan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Aku memecahkan gelas dan berusaha membersihkannya," ia mengernyit sedikit, otaknya kembali memutar kejadian mengerikan itu lagi dan lagi. "Tanpa sengaja itu melukai tanganku," dustanya.

 _Yah, aku sengaja melakukannya, sebenarnya._

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati, Luhan," ucap Sehun. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu di UGD lagi,"

Dan saat Luhan menarik wajahnya untuk menatap pria itu, ada gurat kesungguhan dalam raut wajah Sehun. Seolah pria itu mengatakan hal sederhana barusan dengan kesungguhan. Sehun tidak tersenyum, tapi wajahnya masih tampak menenangkan.

Menyenangkan.

"Ya, Sehun. Aku tau," bisik Luhan tipis.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" ucap Sehun.

Luhan memandanginya dengan bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, berusaha terdengar biasa saja, tapi gagal. Bagaimanapun, Luhan terlalu penasaran untuk tetap diam.

Sehun menghela napas berat, benar-benar mengabaikan makanan yang baru habis setengah. Ia memandangi Luhan dengan kesungguhan yang terpancar jelas dari wajah pucatnya, sedangkan Luhan berusaha tidak gugup dipandangi seperti itu.

Padahal jantungnya sudah berdetak semakin liar sekarang.

Sehun mendesah ringan. "Sejak awal melihatmu saat terluka di UGD malam itu, kau berhasil membuatku penasaran, Luhan,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi memang aku tak bisa mengendalikan semuanya. Bagaimanapun aku berusaha mengelak dan menghindar, tetap saja seolah ada magnet kuat darimu yang menarikku untuk kembali memperhatikan," jelas Sehun.

 _Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?_

Dan bibir Luhan setengah terbuka saat mendengar itu. "Sehun," bisiknya, kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.

Sehun tersenyum. "Keberatan jika aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Luhan?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Seolah masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunannya, Luhan mematung seperti orang bodoh. Memandangi Sehun yang tersenyum manis padanya dengan tatapan mata penuh pertanyaan. Ia sungguh tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri sekarang.

 _Apa Sehun baru saja mengatakan ingin mengenalku lebih jauh?_

Luhan memaksakan seulas senyum sambil berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Kepalanya menggeleng ringan, masih memandangi Sehun yang seolah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar –yang tampan.

"Ya, Sehun," balasnya dengan senyum penuh kecanggungan.

Dan Sehun balas tersenyum lembut, meraih jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Membiarkan jantung Luhan berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

 _Kau tidak akan membuatku terlukan, kan, Sehun?_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **APAKAH INI TERLALU MENGGELIKAN?**

 **Gatau ini kenapa kok jadi fluffy-fluffy geli gini /maap/**

 **Ini kenapa nyeritain HUNHAN kencan aja jadi satu chapter sendiri. Gatau ah /huehuehuehue/**

 **Chapter ini memang tidak sepanjang anu Sehun tapi gapapa lah yaaa~**

 **Maaf banget, Authornya menghilang dari FF ini agak lama. Maaf idenya menghilang begitu /hehe/ ini sudah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.**

 **Silahkan sampaikan kritik, saran, dan komentar di kolom review semuanya.**

 **Author ngrasa ini FF agak sepi makanya tidak begitu semangat nglanjutin ceritanya /maapin/ mungkin emang ceritanya ini kurang begitu greget jadi agak sepi peminat.**

 **Karena Authornya sudah mulai sibuk SKRIPSI, jadi mungkin jadwal update agak berantakan /harap maklum/ dan doakan Author cepet kelar ini skripsinya.**

 **Berhubung tanggal 7 Februari Authornya ulang tahun yang ke-20, jadi nanti bakalan ada project FF baru. Kalo sempet mampir ya, anggap aja kado dari lolipopsehun /asik/**

 **Itu aja dulu dari Author, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak di kolom review ya semuanya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Today update with** _chiakibee, purflowerian, redapple, brida wu._


	6. Chapter 6

"Kencanmu menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun saat Luhan baru saja melemparkan sepatu boots tingginya dengan asal di balik pintu, sementara gadis mungil yang baru saja memanggilnya sedang menonton televisi sambil bermalas-malasan.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal, menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di atas sofa –tepat di sebelah tubuh Baekhyun yang setengah berbaring malas. "Menyenangkan pantat kuda," rengeknya.

"Belum melepas status sebagai gadis suci malam ini?"

"Oh, ayolah. Hentikan itu, Byun," gadis itu memutar bola mata sebal, sedikit mengerucutkan bibir.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, mengangkat bahu acuh. "Serius, kau sudah hampir dua puluh tiga tahun dan masih belum pernah ada pria yang menyentuhmu, Luhan. Yah, aku tidak tau jika kau memutuskan untuk menjadi biarawati untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup,"

Luhan tertawa mengejek. "Koreksi pertama, aku masih dua puluh dua. Dan koreksi kedua, kau pikir gadis kotor sepertiku bisa menjadi biarawati?"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. "Katakan tentang Sehun,"

"Entahlah, aku malas membicarakan ini,"

"Kau ditolak?"

Luhan mendengus kasar. "Sopan sekali, Byun," sindirnya. Gadis lucu itu hanya tertawa renyah, mengejek Luhan dengan cengiran lebar. "Hanya saja, Oh Sehun tidak semenarik kelihatannya,"

"Oh ya? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan memangnya?"

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak?" Luhan mendebat, memutar bola mata kesal.

"Sebenarnya kau yang berpikir kotor, Luhan. Aku kan cuma bertanya,"

Luhan mendesah ringan, mengambil kaleng soda Baekhyun yang nyaris kosong dari atas meja dan meminumnya tanpa ijin. "Entahlah, dia tak lebih baik dari Jongin,"

"Apa Sehun juga membual tentang makanan sehat dan olahraga?" Luhan mengernyit, kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Demi Tuhan, apa semua dokter selalu seperti itu?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Entahlah," sahutnya singkat, terlalu malas memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, kemudian mendesah keras. "Sehun bukan pria sempurna seperti yang selama ini ada dalam pikiranku,"

"Sehun mengatakan sesuatu tentang kemajuan hubungan kalian?"

"Hubungan apa? Kami belum sedekat itu," Luhan nyaris berbisik, bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan desahan berat, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia menggeser badan dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Sehun ingin mengenalku lebih jauh dan aku tak ingin banyak berharap," jelasnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar ucapan sahabatnya barusan, matanya tampak berbinar-binar. "Itu bagus, tandanya Sehun juga tertarik denganmu,"

Desahan napas Luhan kembali terdengar keras. "Aku tidak yakin dengan ini. Entah apa aku cocok untuknya,"

"Kenapa kau jadi pesimis? Ingat apa yang sudah berusaha kau lakukan untuk kembali bertemu dengan Oh Sehun beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

"Bisa kita berhenti membahas itu?" gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Baekhyun yang sedang nyengir sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. "Aku pernah menggilainya memang, tapi selama beberapa minggu aku sudah berhasil melupakannya, dan ya, sepertinya memang aku sudah tidak menganguminya sebesar dulu,"

"Apa maksudmu?" raut wajah Baekhyun diliputi kebingungan, sementara ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan. "Mengapa perasaanmu gampang sekali berubah-ubah?"

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat bahu. "Semua terjadi begitu saja,"

"Dan kau sudah tidak mencintai Oh Sehun?"

"Aku tak pernah mencintainya sejak awal. Itu hanya obsesi, kau tau," jelas Luhan lagi, ia kembali menghembuskan napas keras-keras. "Sepertinya obsesiku sudah hilang,"

"Kau berbohong, Luhan,"

"Kuharap begitu," dan Luhan beranjak berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang mengerutkan kening bingung.

.

.

Luhan harus kembali terjebak dalam obrolan luar biasa berisik dengan kedua sahabatnya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ia tak begitu menangkap apa yang kedua temannya itu bicarakan. Mereka bicara terlalu cepat. Jadi sejak tadi, sejak kelasnya berakhir dan jam makan siang dimulai, Luhan mengunyah potongan _lasagna_ pedasnya sambil menikmati obrolan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Luhan, bisa berhenti melamun?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara melengking.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, menelan makanannya lagi. "Aku tidak melamun,"

"Ada acara malam ini?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bicara.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke _club._ Besok ada kelas pagi," sergah Luhan.

Dengan gemas, Kyungsoo mencubit gadis bermata rusa itu, cukup keras hingga membuatnya memekik kaget. "Aku tidak akan mengajakmu pesta semalam suntuk, Nona cantik," ucap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkikik menahan tawa. "Jongin mengajakku makan malam, mau ikut?"

Luhan mendengus malas, terdengar mengejek. "Hah, lucu sekali. Aku tidak akan pernah ikut lagi apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin," ia menuding Kyungsoo. "Terakhir kali aku ikut denganmu, itu membuatku harus terjebak bersama Sehun,"

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih untuk itu," sahut Baekhyun.

Luhan memutar bola mata sebal, memasukkan potongan makanannya lagi ke dalam mulut dan mengunyah dengan kasar. "Itu salah satu malam terburuk dalam hidupku,"

"Menghabiskan malam bersama orang yang kau sukai masuk dalam malam terburukmu?" Kyungsoo mengoreksi.

"Yah, aku hanya bisa diam seperti orang bodoh. Bertingkah canggung dan memalukan di depan Sehun saat itu," Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Dan kali ini aku tidak akan terjebak dalam lubang yang sama,"

"Puitis sekali," sindir Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin meminta bantuanmu,"

"Oh ya?" Luhan menoleh kearah gadis mungil yang sedang meminum soda dengan sekali teguk itu. "Kau ingin aku mengganggu kencanmu dengan Kim Jongin malam ini?"

"Secara teknis, ya," Kyungsoo nyengir. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa pergi sendiri malam ini," Luhan melirik Baekhyun dan seperti tau, Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Baekhyun harus menyiapkan diri untuk pengambilan video besok,"

Luhan mendesah ringan, menyerah pada tatapan mata berbinar penuh pengharapan Kyungsoo. "Oke, aku menyerah," ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangan keudara, sementara kedua orang itu menahan tawa. "Aku akan ikut, tapi jika kalian merencakan sesuatu lagi, aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan,"

"Tenang saja, Sehun tak akan datang," sahut Kyungsoo.

 _Mengapa aku berharap Sehun ada malam nanti?_

 _._

 _._

"Oke, Kyungsoo, satu hal yang kusesalkan adalah mengapa kita harus saling kenal," gerutu Luhan malam harinya. Bagaimana tidak, ia terpaksa harus mengikuti tingkah gila Kyungsoo malam ini, entahlah ini akan masuk daftar malam terburuknya atau tidak, Luhan berharap tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi sekarang.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, mendorong tubuh Luhan lagi untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kelab malam yang masih sangat asing baginya. "Acaranya tidak akan lama, kok. Kita hanya mendatangi sebuah pesta ulang tahun kecil, Luhan. Aku janji tidak akan lebih dari tengah malam,"

 _Ini sudah nyaris tengah malam, sialan._

"Kau bilang tadi hanya makan malam," bantahnya, sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar suara dentuman musik yang membuat telinganya nyaris kebas.

Sungguh, jika bisa memilih, Luhan tidak akan pernah lagi masuk ke tempat seperti ini. Hingar bingar kelab malam sama sekali bukan gayanya. Ia lebih suka bergadang semalam untuk menonton drama roman picisan sambil menangis, bukan bergadang untuk pergi ke kelab.

Ya, memang Luhan gadis sepolos itu.

"Teman Jongin ulang tahun dan aku harus datang, kan?" ia tersenyum manis, menarik tubuh Luhan untuk masuk dan menyapa beberapa teman.

"Kenapa kau tak pergi dengan Jongin saja? Suruh dia menjemputmu, selesai sudah. Kau tak perlu memaksaku memakai pakaian seperti ini," Luhan nyaris berteriak agar Kyungsoo mendengarnya, kemudian ia melirik pakaiannya yang terlihat sangat vulgar.

Ya, gaun ini memang bukan miliknya, jika ini bukan milik Baekhyun, mungkin Luhan sudah membakarnya sejak tadi.

"Jangan mengomel," Kyungsoo tersenyum, suara lengkingannya masih terdengar jelas ditengah keramaian. "Aku hanya ingin mengajarimu cara bersenang-senang yang benar," gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah mata, kemudian hendak berjalan menjauh sebelum Luhan menahan tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Kyungsoo memutar badan sedikit, tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Duduk saja disana Luhan," ia menunjuk sebuah deretan sofa yang masih kosong. "Aku akan menemui Jongin dan membelikanmu beberapa minuman,"

Luhan mendengus malas. "Kalau kau mabuk malam ini, aku tidak akan membawamu pulang,"

Kyungsoo balas tertawa. "Aku bersama Jongin, ingat?" ia mengedipkan sebelah mata, kemudian melepas genggaman Luhan dari tangannya. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali," dan begitu saja, Kyungsoo sudah membaur ditengah kerumunan.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak sangat bodoh sekarang.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan disini?_

 _Ini tempat apa, Ya Tuhan._

Melirik sofa kosong di belakangnya, Luhan mendesah ringan. Disaat semua orang mungkin sedang bersenang-senang menghabiskan malam panjang mereka dengan menggoyangkan badan menikmati alunan musik, Luhan harus terjebak di tempat yang sudah memiliki nama baru dalam otaknya. Ia menyebut ini _neraka._

Bagaimana tidak, Luhan benci keramaian, benci suara dentuman keras yang membuat jantungnya bergedup tidak nyaman. Terlebih lagi, ia tak pernah suka bagaimana mengganggunya aroma alkohol dan tentu saja asap rokok yang nyaris membuat napasnya sesak sejak tadi.

Dengan desahan malas, ia memaksa diri sendiri untuk berjalan kearah Kyungsoo menghilang di tengah kerumunan tadi, mencoba menemukan jalan keluar sebelum mati kehabisan napas. Persetan dengan Kyungsoo yang mungkin akan mengomelinya sampai besok pagi, Luhan sudah malas untuk peduli lagi.

Toh, Kyungsoo hanya akan mengomel sampai lelah, kemudian diam juga.

Luhan berusaha mengingat dimana tadi ia masuk, tapi sepertinya ia tersesat. Luhan hanya berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh ditengah kerumunan orang yang sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan badan. Ia harus sedikit menghindari dari beberapa tubuh –atau bagian tubuh– yang nyaris menabraknya.

Cukup sudah ia menjadi bodoh disini, jangan sampai badannya sakit semua.

Jadi disinilah Luhan, berdiri menepi di sudut ruangan yang nyaris penuh sambil berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Ia berharap ada GPS yang bisa membimbingnya, kemudian menyadari itu pemikiran bodoh. Satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah merutuki kebodohannya mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo.

Bersamaan dengan itu, getaran ponselnya membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Ya, itu ponsel baru karena ponsel lamanya rusak terkena air, jadi Luhan masih asing dengan hal itu. Ia mengusap layarnya, melihat ada pesan singkat masuk dengan nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini, Luhan?_

Tanpa sadar, Luhan menoleh kesekitar, matanya berusaha menyusuri ruangan penuh orang ini untuk menemukan siapa yang mengirim pesan itu –seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun di tempat yang nyaris gelap ini.

Kemudian satu pesan kembali datang.

 _Aku bisa membawamu pergi dari sini, berminat?_

Luhan menghela napas ringan, jika Kyungsoo berniat bermain-main dengannya, kali ini tidak akan ada kata maaf.

 _Siapa?_ –menyerah, Luhan membalas pesan singkat itu, toh dia juga tak bisa melakukan hal lain.

Tak lama ia menunggu, seseorang misterius itu membalas pesan singkatnya.

 _Aku di belakangmu, Luhan._

Terkesiap, Luhan malah mematung, tanpa sadar napasnya tercekat. Ragu-ragu, perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang, kemudian napasnya memburu saat indera penciumannya bisa mencium aroma tubuh yang sudah ia hapal sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Dan saat ia benar-benar membalikkan badan, Luhan melihat sosok itu berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum khas yang luar biasa tampan.

 _Bernapas, Luhan, bernapas._

 _Ya Tuhan, jantungku._

"Hai, Luhan,"

 _Demi tuhan, suaranya bisa membuatku gila._

Luhan tersenyum kikuk, tampak sangat canggung. Jantungnya mulai menggila bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memanas karena malu. Berani bertaruh, wajahnya pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

Ia bisa melihat sosok pria itu berdiri disana, itu nyata. Kemeja hitam itu terlihat sangat pas dengan tubuhnya, juga jaket tebal berwarna senada yang membalut tubuh sempurnanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria bisa terlihat sangat maskulin dengan celana jeans gelap dan juga sepatu boots.

Luhan tak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Hai, Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" cicitnya.

Sehun mengernyit. "Apa kau bilang?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga nyaris tidak berjarak dengan wajah Luhan dan membuatnya menahan napas, berusaha mengendalikan keterkejutan, tapi ia gagal.

 _Sehun, demi Tuhan kau bisa membuatku mati mendadak karena serangan jantung._

Kaku, Luhan sedikit menarik wajahnya ke belakang, kemudian berbisik. "Hai Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia mengulangi ucapan tanpa mengubah nada suara yang terdengar datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Bagaimanapun Luhan masih berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena pria tampan dihadapannya itu.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, sedikit menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. "Aku bisa membawamu keluar," ia nyaris berteriak dan Luhan mengangguk kikuk, benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang.

Dobel bodoh.

Satu pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di dalam otak Luhan adalah bagaimana bisa setiap ia pergi dengan Kyungsoo, selalu ada Sehun disana. Ia seratus persen yakin, gadis sialan itu pasti sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal.

Karena Luhan tak pernah percaya takdir atau kebetulan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan dan gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, berhasil membuatnya terkesiap, sadar dari lamunan bodohnya.

"Ah, ya, tentu," sahutnya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Ayo," ucapnya, kemudian Luhan membelalakkan mata saat pria itu menggenggam tangannya erat-erat dan membimbingnya berjalan menyusuri orang-orang yang sedang berpesta di tengah ruangan.

 _Jantungku bertahanlah sebentar lagi._

Luhan mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan hati-hati sambil berusaha tidak tersandung sepatu tingginya sendiri, ia membiarkan Sehun menggandengnya perlahan. Mengikuti langkah panjang pria itu menuju pintu keluar, sesekali Sehun menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar memberikan senyuman padanya, dan itu berhasil membuat jantungnya nyaris lepas.

"Ah, lega sekali rasanya," tanpa sadar ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Luhan saat Sehun sudah membawanya keluar. Gelak tawa pria itu membuat Luhan sadar dan cepat-cepat melepas genggaman tangan Sehun, ia tersenyum canggung. "Terima kasih, Sehun. Rasanya aku bisa mati jika terlalu lama berada di dalam,"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?"

Helaan napas Luhan terdengar kesal. "Kyungsoo, siapa lagi?" dan Sehun menjawab itu dengan tawa singkat. "Kyungsoo bilang ada teman Jongin yang berulang tahun hari ini jadi aku menemaninya,"

"Yah, aku juga kesini karena itu. Dan jujur saja aku tidak begitu suka keramaian seperti ini,"

"Sama denganku," sahut Luhan cepat, dan ia buru-buru menutup mulut saat menyadari suaranya terdengar terlalu bersemangat.

Sehun memandanginya dengan bingung. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kembali, Luhan tersenyum canggung. "Ya, Sehun, baik," ia nyengir, merasa bodoh sebenarnya meskipun dalam hati berharap Sehun tidak terlalu menganggapnya seperti seekor keledai yang tersesat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sementara menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pestanya?" Sehun mulai bertanya, dan tanpa sadar mereka melangkah menuju tempat parkir.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala. "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan meminta Baekhyun menjemput dan pulang. Toh, Kyungsoo pasti akan bersenang-senang dengan Jongin malam ini,"

Sehun tertawa lagi, sebuah tawa yang bisa membuat hati Luhan menghangat. Suara pria itu nyatanya selalu bisa membuat desiran aneh dalam tubuhnya yang selalu berputar-putar tanpa aturan. Dan saat Luhan memandangi matya cokelat pria itu, lengkap dengan senyum manis memabukkan, rasanya ia tenggelam.

Tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam pesona Oh Sehun yang luar biasa gila.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang,"

 _Hah, apa kau bilang?_

Luhan nyaris tak bisa mendengar ucapan Sehun karena ia masih melamun menatap wajah tampan pria itu. "Ah itu," Luhan tergagap. "Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, Sehun. Baekhyun sudah berjanji menjemputku, kok,"

"Sebenarnya," Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk menghela napas, ia masih berjalan di samping Luhan, kemudian sedikit menoleh untuk tersenyum singkat. "Aku ingin mengembalikan bajumu yang tertinggal,"

 _Baju?_

 _Ah itu._

Luhan balas tersenyum pada pria itu, entah kenapa, di bawah sinar rembulan remang, ditambah beberapa lampu taman temaran, wajah Sehun masih saja terlihat menakjubkan. Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas pahatan sempurna yang membingkai tubuh tampan pria itu. Sehun tampak begitu–

 _Sadarlah, Luhan! Kendalikan dirimu!_

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, sadar Sehun masih memandanginya. "Ah, bajuku," ia tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau tau kita akan bertemu, mungkin aku akan membawanya. Keberatan jika ikut aku pulang sebentar dan mengambilnya?"

 _Ah tidak, tentu tidak, Sehun._

"Tidak, Sehun, bukan masalah. Aku punya banyak waktu luang,"

 _Sial, apa yang kukatakan._

Sehun hanya membalas ucapan Luhan dengan senyum hangat bersahabat. "Ah, ini," ia melepas jaket tebalnya dan memberikan itu pada Luhan. "Aku benar-benar tidak peka sebagai seorang pria, ya?" ia nyengir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Luhan, setengah tersenyum malu.

Pria itu tidak bicara lagi, ia hanya memakaikan jaket tebalnya pada pundak Luhan, membuat gadis itu sedikit terkesiap dengan jantung yang menggila.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan dengan baju seperti itu,"

" _Thanks_ ," cicitnya dengan suara tipis. "Aku benci baju ini," sahutnya.

Sehun tertawa renyah, menekan tombol pada remote mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu. "Kalau benci kenapa kau masih membelinya, Luhan?"

"Ini baju Baekhyun," jawab Luhan malas, dan Sehun hanya teryawa renyah mendengar celotehannya.

Belum lama Sehun melajukan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir, ponsel pria itu berdering. "Bisa minta tolong?" ia menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Luhan.

Luhan melihat nama Jongin tertera di layar. "Ya, Jongin," sapa Luhan saat menerima panggilan itu.

"Sehun?" suara di seberang sana terdengar bingung.

Luhan mendengus malas. "Ini aku, Luhan,"

Jongin terdengar tertawa disana. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku tak akan menganggu kalian," Sehun tertawa sementara Luhan memutar bola mata sebal. "Katakan pada Sehun aku akan pulang sendiri,"

"Ya, Jongin, aku mendengarmu," sahut Sehun.

"Sehun, jangan kau apa-apakan Luhan. Kyungsoo bilang Luhan benar-benar gadis polos,"

 _Sial, Kim Jongin._

"Jaga bicaramu, Jongin," sahut Luhan kesal, kemudian mematikan sambungan sepihak.

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama bisa membuatnya malu di depan Sehun. Sungguh, Luhan ingin bisa mencabik-cabik dua orang itu dengan kukunya yang tajam.

"Jangan dengarkan, Jongin. Dia memang suka begitu," ucap Sehun, menenangkan Luhan yang masih bersungut-sungut.

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat, ia merapatkan jaket Sehun pada tubuh. Sedangkan jemarinya memainkan ponsel Sehun. Luhan benci suasana canggung dan saat bersama Sehun, seolah ia kehilang seluruh kehilangan untuk bicara.

Rasanya semuanya begitu canggung.

Dan memang diantara keduanya tidak ada yang mulai bicara, tidak ada yang tau akan bicara apa.

Hanya ada suara helaan napas berat Luhan yang terdengar berat, jemarinya masih memutar-mutar ponsel Sehun sementara pria itu tampak fokus mengemudi.

 _Benarkan, Sehun tidak semenarik seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya._

 _._

 _._

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun saat ia baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

Luhan tersenyum singkat. "Kau mau jawaban jujur atau bagaimana?"

Sebelah alis pria itu terangkat. "Jujur, tentu saja," ia menjawab dengan bingung.

"Aku belum makan," ucap Luhan setengah terkekeh geli, perlahan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun dan melepaskan sepatu tingginya. "Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak lapar,"

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Duduk dulu, Luhan. Aku akan mengambil bajumu dan mungkin membuatkan sedikit makanan,"

"Aku tidak lapar," Luhan setengah berteriak saat melihat punggung pria itu hilang di balik sebuah ruangan.

"Kau tetap harus makan," Sehun balas berteriak.

Dan Luhan tersenyum, ia tidak mendebat lagi. Bagaimanapun, Sehun masih saja terlalu cerewet tentang masalah-masalah sepele seperti ini. Menunggu Sehun keluar dari sana, Luhan berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang menghubungan ruangan dalam dengan balkon di luar sana.

"Sehun, keberatan jika aku membuka pintu?"

"Tidak, silahkan saja," pria itu masih saja berteriak dan Luhan terkekeh ringan mendengarnya.

 _Suara Sehun benar-benar menyenangkan untuk didengar._

Luhan membuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati dan ia bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus cukup kuat membelai wajahna. Ia sedikit bergidik dan berniat untuk mundur, kembali masuk, tapi pemandangan kota malam hari di depan matanya benar-benar tak bisa ia lewatnya.

Ia suka melihat bagaimana lampu-lampu yang seolah menari-nari di malam hari. Entahlah, pemandangan malam selalu bisa membuatnya tertarik.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sehun.

Gadis itu menggeleng ringan, menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sehun berdiri dengan membawa bajunya. "Jaketmu hangat," balasnya singkat, kembali membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat pemandangan kota di bawah sana.

"Apasih yang kau lihat?" tanya Sehun lagi, tau-tau pria itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Luhan menunjuk lampu-lampu yang berpendar di bawah sana dengan jari telunjuknya. "Lihat, itu begitu indah, kan?"

Sehun menghela napas ringan. "Tidak juga,"

Bibir gadis itu mengerucut lucu. "Ya itu karena kau sudah melihatnya setiap hari,"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Mau kubuatkan makanan?"

"Aku tidak lapar,"

"Tapi kau belum makan,"

Luhan menoleh kearah pria itu, dan saat melihat mata Sehun, kembali, ia terjebak di dalamnya. Sehun memandanginya dengan tatapan mata berbinar yang tak bisa Luhan pahami. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu, raut wajahnya sama sekali tak bisa ditebak.

"Aku tidak lapar, Sehun," ia mengulangi perkataannya dengan lembut, seulas senyum singkat tercetak di bibirnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, seolah pria itu baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya, dan Luhan semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kau mau ganti baju dulu?" pria itu kembali bersuara, senyumnya lenyap.

Luhan mengernyit. "Kenapa? Baju ini tidak cocok ya?" ia menundukkan kepala untuk melihat gaun Baekhyun yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Sehun menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Hanya tidak ingin kau kedinginan," dan Luhan memandanginya dengan mata membulat. "Apa aku belum pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau sangat cantik, Luhan?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Belum sempat Luhan pulih dari keterkejutannya saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sehun, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk membelai pipi Luhan yang terasa sangat dingin. Telapak tangan Sehun yang hangat harusnya membuat Luhan nyaman, tapi jantung gadis itu malah menggila.

Terlebih saat tatapan mata elang itu seolah menguncinya, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak –bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Sehun," Luhan berbisik dengan suara nyaris habis.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum, tapi ia tau kakinya melangkah mendekat, bodohnya Luhan sama sekali tak bisa bergerak untuk mundur dan menghindar. Dan saat Sehun mendekatnya wajahnya, Luhan menahan napas.

Tanpa sadar, matanya terpejam.

Dan detik selanjutnya, debaran dijantung Luhan semakin gila. Sehun menciumnya, pria itu dengan tidak sopan menempelkan bibir panas pada bibirnya, seharusnya Luhan menolak. Seharusnya ia mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dan menampar pria itu karena sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Tapi dengan detak jantung seperti ini, Luhan tak bisa melakukan itu.

Bibir Sehun yang panas dan lembut bergerak perlahan di permukaan bibirnya dan Luhan tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia pernah menonton film dan bagaimana tokoh dalam film itu berciuman, tapi sekarang, seolah bibirnya tak bisa bergerak.

Luhan mematung sementara Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut.

 _Jantungku bertahanlah._

Sehun sedikit mencengkeram wajahnya, ia memiringkan kepala dan mencium Luhan lebih dalam lagi. Takut-takut, gadis itu meremas ujung kemeja Sehun, bukan apa-apa, seluruh saraf di tubuhnya seolah melemas dan ia hanya butuh pegangan agar tidak jatuh.

Detik berikutnya, Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka, dan Luhan membuka mata. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang diliputi kebingungan. Gadis itu memandangi Sehun lekat-lekat, tidak tau harus bicara apa, jadi ia hanya diam sambil menunggu Sehun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Luhan, itu tadi, aku–," Sehun sedikit tergagap, ia gugup saat melihat Luhan seolah sedang menghakiminya sekarang. "Maaf aku tidak –Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Sehun nyaris berbisik. "Maaf, Luhan. Aku sempat minum beberapa gelas dan ya, sepertinya otakku sudah gila," Sehun benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Sehun," gadis itu masih menatap Sehun tepat di mata.

"Ya?" bisiknya, terdengar takut-takut.

"Aku tidak menyesal kau menciumku," dan Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

 _Ini sudah terlanjur, kan?_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lalalalalalala hepiniiiiiisss~**

 **Sudah meninggalkan cerita ini lama banget, sekalinya update malah seperti begini ini.**

 **Au ah, maapin yha readers semuanya (sudah siap dimarahin kok ini Authornya, hahaha)**

 **Jadi ini tadi kan Authornya lagi mau buka folder skripsi, nah kebetulan folder FF tuh tetanggaan sama folder skripsi, iseng-iseng buka, eh taunya malah jadi satu chapter. Gapapa kan, ya? Hehe.**

 **Maaf kalo ini kurang greget. Author berharap masih ada yang mau baca dan nungguin cerita ini.**

 **Memang ini alurnya dibuat agak lambat, ya namanya juga lagi PDKT kan ya. Intinya di FF ini Author pengen bikin yang fluffy-fluffy, semoga aja nggak gagal, karena apa? Karena kebanyakan FF lolipopsehun gada yang fluffy-fluffy kaya begini.**

 **Semoga ada ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Untuk yang masih membaca, yang masih menunggu, silahkan tinggalkan komentar dan saran di kolom review ya~**

 **Author tunggu lo.**

 **Itu aja lebih kurangnya mohon maaf. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai semua /tebar bunga/**

 **(Author pasang tampang** **t** **anpa dosa karena sudah menelantarkan** **FF** **ini berbulan-bulan lamanya** **–dan semua FF lolipopsehun** **)**

 **Maaf ya semua**

 **K** **alau ada yang lupa ceritanya** **silahkan** **dibaca chapter sebelumnya**

 **loveyou**

 **S** **elamat membaca**

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa diam sejak kejadian paling mengejutkan terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

Ya, saat Sehun tanpa sopan menciumnya di balkon apartemen ditengah angin tengah malam yang bertiup kencang. Ia tak tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun saat itu dan juga tak tau mengapa Sehun melakukannya.

Tap ia rasa memang pria itu sedikit kurang sadar.

Helaan napas Luhan kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi dan fokus pada makan malamnya yang sejak tadi belum tersentuh, ia sama sekali tak bisa melupakannya.

Kejadian itu terulang-ulang kembali di dalam otak tumpulnya.

Diputar ulang seperti rekaman film lama.

"Ada masalah, Luhan?" suara Sehun yang sehalus beledu nyatanya nyaris membuat Luhan terkejut.

Sehun duduk di depannya dengan tenang, dengan kedua tangan memegang alat makan dan bibir yang mengunyah perlahan. Tatapan mata elangnya menatap Luhan seolah sedang meminta penjelasan tanpa suara.

Dan dengan satu gelengan ringan Luhan tersenyum tipis padanya.

Suasanya canggung yang luar biasa membungkus keduanya sejak awal dan sekarang semakin parah saja.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Dengan cepat kepala gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, kok," ia tersenyum canggung, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan meskipun itu gagal sejak detik pertama.

Kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir Sehun, terdengar sedikit kaku meskipun ia berusaha membuat itu tidak terlalu kentara. "Kau tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Kyungsoo," satu kebohongan yang bisa Luhan buat dengan cepat adalah dengan menyebut nama Kyungsoo. "Aku sedikit khawatir dengannya," ia menambahkan dengan satu senyum manis untuk Sehun.

Dan hanya dengan menatap mata pria itu saja, jantungnya sudah berdegup lebih cepat.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat dan Luhan cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala karena sadar sudah terlalu lama memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan takjub yang bodoh.

"Kau khawatir dengan Jongin?"

"Sedikit," Luhan kembali berbisik dan tawa renyah Sehun terdengar mengalun indah. Tanpa sadar ia kembali menatap pria itu sambil berusaha menghabiskan lasagna yang sejak tadi hanya tersentuh sedikit.

Makanannya semakin dingin tapi senyum Sehun semakin hangat.

"Jongin pasti akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo dengan selamat sampai rumah,"

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum tipis, kemudian menyelesaikan makanannya dengan rapi, sementara Sehun sudah beranjak untuk mengambil piring kosong di depan gadis itu.

"Biar aku yang mencuci piring," ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

Sehun tersenyum manis, kemudian menyentuh ujung hidung Luhan dengan gemas, sementara ia tetap mengambil piring kotor dari hadapan gadis itu. "Duduk yang manis sementara aku akan membuatkan susu hangat untukmu," bisiknya, kembali tersenyum manis dan beranjak dari hadapan Luhan.

 _Jantungku bertahanlah._

Luhan menuruti perintah pria itu dan duduk tenang dengan jantung yang masih berdetak kencang. Ia hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan bak cuci piring. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah gila karena hanya dengan melihat punggung Sehun saja sudah membuat hatinya berdetak lebih cepat.

 _Aku pasti sudah gila._

 _Jatuh cinta sangat melelahkan._

"Luhan," ucap Sehun dan suara lembutnya cukup membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. Sungguh reaksi yang berlebihan jika dia tidak melamunkan pria itu sejak tadi. Sehun sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum padanya. "Tumben sekali kau tidak banyak bicara," ucapnya dengan suara lembut, jemarinya masih sibuk mengaduk sesuatu di dalam gelas.

 _Tidak, Sehun. Aku sangat cerewet sebenarnya._

 _Hanya saja, kau selalu membuatku terdiam._

Luhan hanya tersenyum kaku, sedikit malu-malu. "Tidak juga,"

Sehun mengangkat bahu sedikit, berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa dua gelas susu cokelat, kemudian memberikan satu gelas dihadapan Luhan. Ia menarik kursinya kembali untuk duduk di tempat sebelumnya dan memandangi gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Kyungsoo bilang kau bukan tipikal gadis pendiam,"

Dan Luhan nyaris tersedak saat mendengarnya, ia sedikit batuk-batuk sebelum berusaha membersihkan tenggorokannya. Dalam hati sudah mengutuk Kyungsoo karena gadis sialan itu selalu membicarakan tentang dirinya dihadapan Sehun.

"Aku hanya tidak pandai menemukan topik pembicaraan," sahut Luhan, kembali meminum cokelat hangatnya lagi.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali. "Apa kau tidak penasaran denganku?"

 _Sangat penasaran, Oh Sehun._

 _Ada jutaan pertanyaan tentangmu yang sudah menumpuk dalam otakku._

 _Tapi aku tak bisa men_ _g_ _atakannya._

Senyum Luhan terlihat canggung. "Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain,"

"Apa menanyakan sesuatu tentang temanmu berarti mencampuri urusannya?"

 _Teman?_

 _Kau temanku, Sehun?_

Luhan hanya diam, menatap Sehun yang tampak masih dengan senang hati memasang senyum sambil melihat wajahnya. Semakin lama menatap pria itu, semakin pula debaran dalam hatinya tidak bisa terkendali.

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam hidupnya ia menatap Sehun secara langsung, tapi tetap saja jantungnya menggila.

"Kuberi kau tiga kesempatan untuk bertanya tentang diriku, Luhan,"

Alis Luhan terangkat bingung. "Untuk apa?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku sudah tau banyak tentangmu dari Kyungsoo dan sekarang giliranmu. Kau boleh bertanya apapun,"

 _Apa kau merasa bahwa aku selama ini sangat tertarik padamu, Oh Sehun?_

Kerutan dikening gadis itu menandakan ia sedang berpikir. "Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana pekerjaan seorang dokter,"

Sehun sedikit berpikir –atau berpura-pura berpikir. "Itu bukan pertanyaan tentangku, Luhan. Itu pertanyaan tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang dokter. Itu perrtanyaan tentang pekerjaanku,"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

Tawa Sehun kembali mengalun indah. "Kau benar-benar ingin tau atau kau tidak bisa menemukan pertanyaan lain?"

 _Opsi kedua_ _, sebenarnya_ _._

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu sambil kembali menyesap susu cokelat hangatnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata elang Sehun yang seolah menyiratkan ribuan pertanyaan yang bahkan tak bisa ia tebak sama sekali.

Sungguh, yang ingin ia tau hanya apa yang ada di dalam pikrian Sehun, _itu saja_.

"Menjadi dokter tidak semenyenangkan dan sekeren kelihatannya," ucap Sehun dan itu membuat lamunannya buyar seketika. Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha memahami ucapan Sehun.

"Oh ya?" itu adalah satu-satunya jawaban bodoh yang bisa keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Dan iya menyesal karena memandangi pria itu lagi seperti orang bodoh untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini.

Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat. "Setiap hari kami selalu berurusan dengan nyawa manusia dan kesalahan sedikit saja bisa membuat orang lain terbunuh,"

"Kupikir itu pekerjaan yang menyenangkan," Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Ya, menyenangkan jika kau melihat kehidupan dokter dalam film atau drama roman picisan yang penuh bualan," Sehun menambahkan dengan tawa renyah. "Kau tau bahkan aku harus lari ke rumah sakit di hari libur,"

"Ya, seperti beberapa hari lalu," suara Luhan terdengar mengenang.

Sehun hanya menyetujui dengan anggukan singkat. "Jadi," pria itu menggantungkan ucapannya, menunggu Luhan menarik kepala untuk menatapnya. "Apa itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Sudah," bisiknya dengan suara teramat pelan.

"Kau ada pertanyaan lagi?" Luhan berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang tanya,"

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, debaran di jantungnya kembali muncul dan perasaan tak nyaman itu sungguh membuat tak tenang.

"Kau masih ingat saat aku bilang ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh?" tanya Sehun. Kening Luhan berkerut dalam, hatinya bertanya mengapa Sehun membicarakan hal itu sekarang.

"Ya, aku ingat, Sehun,"

Pria itu tersenyum simpul, perlahan mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk meraih tangan Luhan yang masih memegang gelasnya. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu dan membuat detak jantungnya menggila. Luhan menatap mata Sehun takut-takut, sementara pria itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak tau apa ini terlalu kekanakan," Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk terkekeh ringan. "Tapi kurasa aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganmu, Luhan,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?_

 _Sehun._

Sehun menyadari keterkejutan dalam diam Luhan, gadis itu hanya mematung memandangi Sehun seolah-olah tidak memahami ucapan pria itu sama sekali. Dan mungkin memang jiwa gadis itu tidak menyatu dengan raganya sekarang.

 _Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakan hal ini?_

"Sehun, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan padamu–,"

"Ya, Kyungsoo mengatakan semuanya," Sehun memotong ucapan gadis itu, senyumnya masih mengembang. "Aku tau kau memang tertarik padaku, Luhan,"

 _Kyungsoo sialan._

Seketika Luhan menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan Sehun. Sungguh kalau boleh jujur, Luhan benar-benar malu sekarang. Jika Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun, bisa jadi apa yang pria itu katakan hanya untuk membesarkan hatinya.

Hanya agar Luhan merasa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Luhan," bisik Sehun, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah gadis itu dan mau tak mau Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, kembali menatap Sehun.

 _Demi Tuhan, jantungku bertahanlah._

Oh Sehun dengan segala yang melekat pada tubuhnya memang masih menjadi kelemahan Luhan.

"Sehun, aku–," Luhan tidak bisa menemukan sepatah katapun.

 _Sial._

Sehun kembali tersenyum, sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut. "Sejak pertemuan pertama kita, aku benar-benar sudah ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Luhan,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Luhan berusaha menemukan suaranya, ia berdeham gugup, dan sentuhan pria itu menghilang dari pipinya. "Saat aku masuk UGD?"

"Kau pikir itu pertemuan pertama kita?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Ya?"

"Bukan. Jauh sebelum itu,"

Luhan nyaris membuka mulutnmya saat menyadari satu hal yang sama sekali tak ia kira sebelumnya. "Sehun apa–,"

"Ya, pertemuan pertama di ruang kesehatan kampus saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Aku mengira kau nyaris pingsan dan memberimu minum. Saat itu aku sudah memperhatikanmu, Luhan. Dan kita kembali bertemu di UGD," Sehun terkekeh ringan, jemarinya mengusap tangan Luhan dengan lembut. "Apa kau percaya takdir?"

 _Apa kau percaya ini nyata, Oh Sehun?_

 _._

 _._

Luhan masih belum bisa sadar sejak kejadian semalam itu. Hari sudah berganti nama tapi pikirannya masih saja berkutat diseputar kemarin. Bahkan saat Sehun mengantarkannya pulang tepat sebelum matahari muncul, ia sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan mata.

Pikirannya kacau.

Bahkan saat Sehun mengiriminya banyak pesan singkat melalui ponsel, ia juga tak banyak merespon.

Entahlah seharunya Luhan senang dengan semua ini, setidaknya, cinta yang selama ini dianggapnya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, ternyata salah.

Sehun mengatakan ingin memulai hubungan yang serius dengannya.

Bukankah itu bagus.

Tapi entah mengapa seolah itu masih terlalu cepat baginya, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa membuat hatinya sendiri tenang dan menerima semua ini dengan suka cita.

Bukannya perasaannya pada Sehun berubah, hanya saja, semua masih sulit diterima akal sehatnya.

Sehun menyebutnya takdir, meskipun itu membuat Luhan bingung, bagaimana seorang dokter mempercayai hal seperti itu.

Takdir, dia bilang.

Baginya ini bukan seperti takdir yang Tuhan gariskan, mungkin ini lebih seperti kebetulan atau rasa iba Sehun padanya.

Luhan masih belum bisa menentukan diantara dua kemungkinan itu.

"Luhan," suara Baekhyun terdengar melantun keras dari luar kamarnya dan itu membuatnya memutar bola mata sebal.

"Ya?" sahutnya asal.

"Kau tidak kuliah, sudah jam sembilan," Baekhyun berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan.

Sungguh, kelakuan Baekhyun kadang mengingatkannya pada sosok ibu yang cerewet.

Luhan hanya menggeleng ringan, kembali memejamkan mata yang sebenarnya sudah lelah tapi kantuknya tak kunjung datang. "Aku akan ambil kelas sore,"

Desahan napas Baekhyun terdengar, Luhan mendengar suara langkah gadis itu mendekat tapi ia terlalu malas untuk membuka mata atau keluar dari selimut tebalnya.

"Apa yang Sehun lakukan padamu sih?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" ucapnya malas.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Kyungsoo bilang kau diam sejak tadi pagi. Bahkan Sehun mengantarkanmu pulang nyaris pagi. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya cepat sebelum gadis itu kembali mengoceh lebih jauh lagi.

Suara kekehan ringan Baekhyun membuat Luhan dengan malas membuka mata dan menatap gadis mungil itu. "Sungguh tak ada yang terjadi anatara kalian berdua?"

 _Ada, Baekhyun._

 _Banyak._

"Tidak ada," Luhan menyudahi perdebatan ini dengan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kemudian ia mendesah ringan saat mendengar suara langkah Baekhyun menjauh dan mendengar pintu tertutup perlahan.

 _Ia butuh banyak waktu untuk memikirkan semua kegilaan ini._

 _Sendirian._

.

.

 **LUHAN POV**

Senja yang menjemput mau tak mau membuatku beranjak dari ranjang, mempersiapkan diri menemui kewajibanku yang lain. Kalau bisa, sekali saja, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak untuk berbaring dan berlarut-larut masuk dalam pikiran bodoh itu.

Beranjak pergi memang sangat melelahkan, tapi memikirkan hal konyol lebih menyiksa lagi.

Berkutat dengan kemacetan ibukota di sore hari yang nyaris tidak terurai sama sekali, seolah lupa bagaimana rasanya menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, aku nyaris menyerah.

Sempat terlintas dalam benak untuk mengakhiri kegilaan ini dengan menepikan mobil dan berjalan menuju kampus tanpa peduli terlambat atau tidak.

 _Ah, terlambat terdengar sangat menyenangkan sekarang ini._

Yah, tapi setidaknya aku sudah mencoba melakukan kewajibanku kan.

Aku mendengus lagi, mulai menginjak pedal gas perlahan saat antrian mobil di depan sedikit demi sedikit bergerak. Aroma kopi mulai menyerang indera penciumanku saat kubuka penutup gelasnya. Segelas cappuccino hangat nyatanya juga tak bisa mengusir semua pikiranku tentang semua ini.

Tentang Sehun.

Tentang diriku sendiri.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja._

Aku hanya bisa berusaha memengaruhi otakku sendiri untuk memikirkan hal indah dan berharap memang semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan yang cukup logis hingga membuatku serisau ini, semuanya bahkan sama sekali bukan masalah sebenarnya.

Sehun mengakui perasaannya padaku, _oh sebenarnya itu hal bagus._

Sehun mengatakan ingin mengenalku lebih jauh lagi, _itu hal yang kuinginkan sejak lama._

Hanya saja, rasanya, semua ini terlalu cepat.

Seolah ada petir yang menyambar kepala Sehun semalam dan membuatnya memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

Itu hal bagus, tapi tetap saja, seperti hal yang salah.

Tanpa sadar, tau-tau, aku sudah memasuki parkiran kampus yang nyaris penuh di sore hari. Sekilas melirik jam pada ponsel, sepertinya masih ada beberapa menit sebelum kelas benar-benar dimulai.

Merutuki keberuntunganku sore ini –yah, aku berharap terlambat dan diusir dari kelas, sebenarnya– aku berusaha menemukan ruang pertunjukan dimana kelasku dimulai.

Satu hal yang paling kubenci dari kuliah bersama adalah terlalu banyak orang di dalam satu ruangan besar. Dan yang paling bodoh adalah semua orang hanya mendengarkan penjelasan dari satu orang di tengah panggung seolah sedang menontong opera sabun.

Ini gila, dan membosankan tentu saja.

Jika ini bukan kelas penting, berani bertaruh tidak akan ada orang yang datang.

Memasuki ruang pertunjukan yang nyaris penuh, dengusan ringan tanpa sadar kembali keluar dari bibirku sendiri. Beberapa kali berusaha menemukan kursi kosong –atau menemukan wajah-wajah orang yang mungkin kukenal, tapi aku tak menemukan apapun.

Hanya ada beberapa kursi kosong di deretan paling atas –yang juga artinya paling jauh dari _panggung pertunjukan._

 _Ini menyebalkan._

Berusaha melewati beberapa orang sambil berusaha tidak menginjak kaki-kaki mereka, aku berhasil mendaratkan pantatku pada kursi paling ujung, sengaja memberikan jarak beberapa kursi dengan orang-orang karena kurasa aku akan tidur di sepanjang kuliah.

Dari sini saja, mustahil untuk bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas ucapan dosen, belum lagi suara berisik dari deretan kursi depan.

Tanpa sadar, kembali, satu dengusan sebal keluar dari bibirku, kutarik meja kayu yang menempel pada bagian bawah kursi, meletakkan beberapa buku di atas sana dan berusaha mencari _headset_ dari dalam tas.

Musik sangat luar biasa didengarkan saat bosan.

Dan saat risau, tentu saja.

Lampu sedikit agak redup, jauh di bawah sana, pengajarku masuk dengan pengeras suara menempel pada pipinya, ia menyapa kami semua dan tanpa menjawab, kujejalkan _headset_ ke dalam telinga sambil berusaha mencari musik yang pas untuk sore ini.

Seorang pria yang duduk di samping kursiku mau tak mau membuatku sedikit menggeser tubuh. Dalam hati merutuki mengapa dari beberapa kursi kosong yang masih ada, ia harus duduk di sampingku.

"Kau harusnya mendengarkan apa yang professormu bicarakan,"

Suara lembut seorang pria yang tidak asing menembus telingaku, membuatku diam membeku selama beberapa detik.

Ragu-ragu, menimang antara iya dan tidak, aku menoleh dan benar saja, mataku menangkap gambaran seorang pria yang sejak tadi bermain-main dalam kepala.

 _Mimpikah, ini?_

"Oh Sehun?" aku berbisik, dan Sehun cepat-cepat menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir, mengisyaratkanku untuk diam.

Beberapa orang di barisan kursi depan juga menoleh kearahku dan dengan bodoh aku baru menyadari ternyata suaraku melengking tinggi.

Sehun tersenyum kepada orang-orang itu sambil membisikkan kata maaf beberapa kali hingga membuat mereka kembali menatap kearah depan, sementara aku masih tidak bisa menemukan suara. Bahkan untuk bergerak saja, rasanya sulit.

Perlahan, seperti gerakan robot yang kaku, aku menarik _headset_ dari telinga, menggeser tubuh sedikit untuk menatapnya, sambil dalam hati menyakinkan diri beberapa kali bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Sama sepertiku, Sehun juga menggeser tubuh hingga kami bertatapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kali ini, aku benar-benar berbisik, tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengulangi kesalahan dua kali.

Apalagi di depan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, mengulurkan jemari dan menyentuh ujung hidungku dengan telunjuknya. Jemarinya terasa dingin dan itu benar-benar membuatku yakin ini bukan mimpi.

 _Ya Tuhan, ini nyata._

Tanpa sadar, jantungku mulai kehilangan ritme normalnya.

Oh Sehun sungguh bisa membuat debaran.

"Memastikan kau tidak membolos hari ini,"

Aku mendengus ringan, mengernyit padanya. "Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, memalingkan wajah dariku. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun," bisiknya dengan suara lembut. "Hanya saja, aku ingin melihatmu sore ini," ia kembali tersenyum, menatapku tepat di mata.

 _Apa kau bilang, Oh Sehun?_

.

.

Jika tadi sejak awal pertama aku ingin tidur di dalam kelas, sekarang rasanya aku sedang berusaha melawan kantuk agar tidak menjatuhkan kepala seperti orang bodoh di atas meja.

Salahku memang, mengapa tidak tidur semalaman dan hanya tidur siang beberapa jam. Rasanya tubuhku sakit semua sekarang.

Berbeda denganku yang berusaha tidak terlelap sejak tadi, Sehun dengan antusias mendengarkan apa yang professorku ucapkan di depan sana. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya saat ini, katanya ia terlalu penasaran dengan mata kuliah lain.

Mungkin otaknya yang terlalu cerdas atau aku yang terlalu malas.

Beberapa kali aku bisa merasakan Sehun memandangiku atau sedikit menyenggol tanganku. Entah untuk sekedar menyadarkanku dari lamunan –dan bahkan nyaris ketiduran, atau menyuruhku untuk mendengarkan.

Sungguh, aku bosan.

Sehun bahkan menanyakan sesuatu tentang kuliah sore ini dan itu hanya membuatku mendengus ringan, menggelengkan kepala seolah-olah tak mengerti. Menjelaskan padanya lebih membuat tenaga terkuras.

Memang, seperti beberapa kali kejadianku bersama Sehun, pria itu memiliki sisi membosankan yang sangat mendominasi.

Sehun benar-benar bisa bertahan lama dalam keheningan dirinya sendiri. Dia bisa saja diam berjam-jam dan mendengarkan celotehan membosankan dari professor yang bahkan suaranya saja tidak bisa kudengar dengan baik dari sini.

Dan ia akan mengangguk-anggukan kepala sebagai respon, terkadang bibir mungilnya terkekeh ringan menanggapi lelucon kuno yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Kembali, napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini keluar dari bibirku.

Sehun benar-benar mimpi buruk, hanya saja, dia terlihat seperti mimpi indah dari luar.

Saat tadi pertama kali kulihat dia di ruangan ini, jujur saja, otak dangkalku ini sudah membayangkan kencan dengannya. Entahlah, mungkin seperti _campus couple_ yang sering kulihat dimana-mana, seperti _secret date_ di dalam kelas.

Awalnya, membayangkan itu saja, aku sudah berdebar.

Tapi nyatanya, semua tidak terjadi seperti yang kupikirkan.

Tentu saja, itu bukan gaya Sehun sama sekali.

Mungkin bukan gayaku juga, tapi bagaimanapun aku kan cuma gadis biasa. Imajinasiku tentang kencan romantis dan juga pria idaman juga selalu membayangi.

Wajar saja.

Sehun menepuk punggung tanganku beberapa kali, berusaha menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentangnya dan aku tersenyum kikuk –kuharap wajahku tidak tampak seperti keledai bodoh sekarang.

"Kelas sudah selesai," bisiknya.

Dan kembali, dengan bodoh, kepalaku menengok sekitar. Beberapa orang memang sudah berdiri dan merapikan peralatan mereka.

 _Demi Tuhan, apa saja yang kupikirkan hingga melewatkan semua ini_.

"Kau sakit, Luhan?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Gelengan kepalaku terasa cepat dan aku sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Mata Sehun seolah menelusuri wajahku dari ujung kening hingga dagu. Dan aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari ia berhenti agak lama untuk memandangi bibirku.

Tanpa sadar, aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Entahlah, mungkin sebuah reaksi spontan untuk mempertahankan diri. Bukannya menganggap Sehun apa-apa, hanya saja, bayangan tentang apa yang Sehun lakukan padaku semalam kembali muncul dalam kepala.

Dan itu membuatku tak nyaman.

Sadar aku terlalu lama menjawabnya, Sehun mengulurkan tangana dan menempelkannya pada keningku, aku mengernyit. Berusaha tidak menghindar meskipun tubuhku tanpa sadar melakukannya.

"Kau tidak demam,"

Aku tersenyum canggung, membiarkan tangan Sehun lenyap dari keningku.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau tampak pucat,"

Sial, jika tau Sehun akan datang, aku akan memakai _liptint_ atau apalah setidaknya agar bibirku tidak terlihat sangat pucat.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Kemudian, membiarkan Sehun berdiri dan membimbingku keluar ruangan.

"Mau makan setelah ini?" suara Sehun seolah ia sedang bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau tidak bekerja?"

Kepala pria itu menggeleng ringan. "Aku sudah membayar semua jam lemburku kemarin-kemarin, jadi hari ini aku bebas,"

"Wah pasti menyenangkan," aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa iri dalam suaraku dan itu membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Dimana kau parkir?" tanya lagi dan tanpa sadar aku menunjuk ke arah selatan. Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan membuatku mengernyit bingung. "Kemarikan kuncimu, aku tidak bawa kendaraan hari ini, jadi biarkan aku menumpang," ia tersenyum lebar.

Sungguh, ia tampak konyol.

Dan ini aneh.

Kikuk, dengan senyum tipis terpaksa, kuberikan kunci padanya. Lagi-lagi senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

"Dan kau akan diam disini hingga malam?"

Aku mengerjap, terkekeh ringan untuk menyadarkan diri dari lamunan tidak penting.

Sungguh, kurang tidur bisa membuatmu bukan seperti dirimu sendiri.

"Memangnya kau kesini naik apa?" tanyaku saat kami kembali berjalan.

Aku benci keheningan yang menyiksa, sebenarnya, jadi anggap saja ini basa-basi tidak penting.

"Aku bersama Jongin tadi,"

"Dan kenapa kau kesini?"

Sehun memandangiku dengan cengiran lebar, kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untukku saat kami sampai. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia berbisik lirih. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku hanya ingin melihatmu, Luhan,"

 _Aku benar-benar bisa gila._

 _._

 _._

Rasanya aku benar-benar sudah terlelap sejak tadi saat Sehun selesai membelikanku makan dan memintaku mengantarnya pulang. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi rasanya aku benar-benar ketiduran sejak tadi karena otakku tak bisa mengingat apapun sejak keluar dari restoran Jepang.

Bahkan sekarang, aku berada di dalam mobilku sendiri yang terparkir di basement apartemenku sendiri. Aku sudah tersadar, hanya saja terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal ini dengan cepat.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyadarkan diri sendiri dan disaat yang bersamaan mesin mobil mati karena Sehun sudah berhasil parkir dengan rapi.

Aku meliriknya ragu-ragu, menutupi separuh wajah ke dalam kerah sweaterku yang tinggi. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman tipis, wajah tampannya tampak begitu menakjubkan di tengah lampu temaram.

Suara kekehan ringan keluar dari bibirnya, jemarinya sedikit mengacak rambutku dengan gemas, dan aku nyaris tersipu malu karena hal sepele itu.

"Maaf Sehun, seharusnya aku mengantarkanmu pulang," bisikku dengan suara parau mengerikan, kemudian tanpa sadar menguap lagi.

Detik berikutnya, saat Sehun tertawa lagi, aku mengutuki kebodohanku.

"Pasti lelah sekali ya?" dengan cepat aku menggeleng, Sehun kembali tersenyum. "Dan aku akan jadi pria paling jahat sedunia jika menyuruhmu mengantarkanku pulang,"

"Aku tidak begitu lelah kok, hanya saja, kelas hari ini membosankan dan juga aku kekenyangan," oke, itu tidak seratus persen dusta sebenarnya.

Sehun sedikit mencondongkan tubuh kearahku, mungkin berusaha mendengar apa yang kubicarakan karena sejak tadi suaraku terdengar sangat serak.

Dan jantungku tanpa ijin kembali bereaksi berlebihan.

Kalau bisa, kali ini saja, aku ingin jantungku bekerja normal.

Bukan apa-apa, suasana begitu hening dan Sehun begitu dekat hingga aku khawatir pria itu akan mendengar semuanya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Aku meyetujui dalam diam. "Kau akan pulang sekarang?"

"Ya, aku akan menelepon Jongin untuk menjemputku setelah ini," Sehun melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Sepuluh menit lagi jam kerja Jongin berakhir," ia menambahkan.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau membawa mobilku, lagipula aku besok libur,"

Kening Sehun berkerut dalam. "Besok aku sibuk sekali, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya padamu,"

Aku menimang-nimang, sebenarnya tidak enak hati pada Sehun karena aku berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang tapi malah berakhir ia yang mengantarkanku pulang.

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah, Sehun. Toh, besok Kyungsoo pasti akan menemui Jongin di rumah sakit, aku bisa menumpang padanya dan mengambil mobilku,"

"Dan kau harus benar-benar mengantarkanku pulang besok,"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, kali ini sungguhan tertawa, dan Sehun membalas dengan kekehan panjang yang menyenangkan.

"Janji, aku akan tidur cukup malam ini dan siap mengantarkanmu pulang besok,"

Sehun tersenyum, jemarinya menyentuh ujung hidungku. Rasanya ini akan menjadi kebiasaannya, entah mengapa Sehun senang sekali melakukannya.

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok," ucapnya.

"Oke," aku tertawa kikuk. Sial, ini canggung sekali.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun saat aku baru saja meraih pegangan pintu mobil.

"Ya?"

Tanpa suara, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sedikit menarik tubuhku mendekat. Senyum tipis mengembang dibibir merah mudanya. Perlahan, bibir hangat itu menempel lembut di keningku, dan untuk beberapa saat duniaku melebur menjadi satu dengan Oh Sehun.

Aku tidak terlalu bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi karena debaran dijantungku semakin menggila.

Hanya beberapa detik –yang panjang– Sehun melepaskanku, ia tersenyum simpul, terlalu tampan untuk sekedar kulihat.

"Selamat malam, mimpi yang indah, Luhan,"

 _Ya Tuhan._

 _Sehun memang sudah membuatku gila._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Ini adalah permohonan maaf yang tulus dari lolipopsehun untuk semua pembaca karena sudah menelantarkan semua FF selama berbulan-bulan.**

 **AUTHOR MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA.**

 **Berikut adalah alasan yang akan Author jelaskan.**

 **Pertama, Authornya sekarang sibuk kerja jadi jarang ada waktu luang. Kedua, kalau ada waktu luang, ide jarang muncul. Ketiga, kadang kalau ada waktu luang dan ada ide, pas mau nulis** _ **feel-**_ **nya hilang. Keempat, siklus ini terjadi berulang-ulang.**

 **Jadi ya begitulah, akhirnya FF sering terbengkalai.**

 **Semoga saja semakin kesini lolipopsehun semakin rajin update.**

 **Ini untuk cerita ini memang alurnya dibuat lambat karena mungkin konflik dan penjelasan ada di chapter depan. Jadi chapter ini Author cuma pengen menceritakan proses PDKT dan kegalauan-kegalauan. Maaf kalo membosankan.**

 **Chapter depan baru masuk pembahasan, anggap saja ini rumusan masalahnya. Uhuk.**

 **Jadi untuk para readers yang masih setia menunggu dan memberikan komentar, Author ucapkan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Terkadang, Author lupa kalau ada FF, ingetnya pas ada notif review masuk, hehe.**

 **Mohon maap.**

 **Terima kasih ya atas pengertiannya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


End file.
